Pretty Little Liars: Age of Extiction
by fanfic trap
Summary: Mr. Peabody and professional gamer, Manny Yeager, are helping Roan to get into the Flight Academy. But when they find an abandoned semi truck, it turned out to be a transformer. Now, a huge group of people wil have to save humanity and an old friend. (This story takes place during 4x24 of PLL)
1. Jackpot!

**Previously on Pretty Little Liars**

**Spencer: Did you actually read any of his book?**

**Aria: Ezra knew who I was before we met. He knew who all of us were.**

**(*White Flash*)**

**Emily: You told the police. I don't think I can ever trust you again. Goodbye.**

**(*White Flash*)**

**Ezra: Aria, we can work through this.**

**Aria: I don't wanna work through this. I don't wanna run into you at the grocery or everytime I grab coffee with my friends. I don't wanna see you! I don't wanna hear from you! Ever!**

* * *

_**(180 Million B.C)**_

Four little dinosaurs, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, and Petrie, saw massive-sized alien ships, flying above them.

"Whoa" said Littlefoot. "What is that?"

Dropping out of all ships were seed-like devices that were beeping rapidly and then they exploded, and out comes out metal-like material.

"Run!" Ducky yelled

The four dinosaurs ran quickly and away to the metal and made it out alive.

_**(Present Day)**_

A white van pulled up to the Fitzgerald Theater. Coming out of the van was Ezra Fitz, Mr. Peabody, Sherman Peabody, Roan Peabody, Bobby Fletcher, and Manny Yeager. They all went inside and entered into the theater.

"It's a nice place you got here" said Manny. "Have you showed Paige and/or Brigitte?"

"Yeah" said Ezra. "I have. And I remember doing something like this before"

_**(Flashback)**_

_Ezra and Alison were walking down the theater._

_"So, you know somebody who works here?" Alison asked_

_"Yeah" Ezra answered. "A friend of the family"_

_"Well, when you said you were gonna take me to a theater, I thought you meant to see a play"_

_"Are you disapointed?"_

_Alison goes up on the stage and when she got up, she turns around and sees the whole theater._

_"Wow" said Alison. "I get it"_

_"Get what?"_

_"It's hard to explain"_

_"Try me"_

_"Imagine being up here" Alison said. "With all those people out there who love you"_

_"I think that's called 'ateration', not love"_

_"I could be an actress"_

_"Could be?" said Ezra. "Well, I hate to break it to you but, . . . you already are. The way you tell your stories with such conviction. I think you convince yourself that half of them are true"_

_"Well, if you can't convince yourself, why should anyone else believe you?"_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"So, Alison wanted to be an actress?" said Manny. "When I was eight years old, I always wanted to be an actor. But now, I'm a professional gamer, who gonna make the ultimate game console in the history of the video game generation"

"Yeah, you'll get to that later" said Mr. Peabody

Just then, Sherman was running down the theater and Roan was chasing him with a baseball bat. Mr. Peabody and Manny stopped Roan and Ezra stopped Sherman as Manny said, "Oiga, Oiga! Qué estás haciendo!"

"He was about to hit me with bat!" Sherman said

"All because you irritated me for getting my rejection letters!" Roan yelled

"Ya basta!" said Manny. "Now the both of you, go sit somewhere where you don't kill each other"

Sherman and Roan left the theater.

"Hey" said Mr. Peabody. "Has anyone seen Bobby?"

"Guys, look, over here!" Bobby called out.

Mr. Peabody, Manny, and Ezra walked up to the stage and they all see an abandoned Marmon 97 semi truck. Mr. Peabody and Manny went up to the truck and Mr. Peabody opens the door and pipes came falling out.

"What happened?" Manny asked

"Let's just get this out of here" Mr. Peabody said. "I'm pretty sure Ezra wouldn't like it here"


	2. i'm running out of names for chapters

A tow truck was bringing Mr. Peabody and Manny the rusty semi truck that they found in the Fitzgerald Theater. Mr. Peabody, Manny, Bobby, and Ezra were watching the truck coming by as Mr. Peabody and Manny were signaling the tow truck.

"Bring it up" said Manny

"All the way" said Mr. Peabody

The tow truck stopped and coming outside was Ezra's wife, Paige, and Manny's girlfriend, Brigitte. As well as Sherman and Roan

"Don't mean to interupt but why the hell did you both spend the money on a truck?" said Paige

"Nah, don't worry" said Bobby. "They spent my money on it"

"Mira tú cállate!" said Manny at Bobby. "Do you all even know what kind of engine this has. We can break it down and strip it for parts"

"He's right" said Mr. Peabody. "Now, let's just take this junk inside"

"Oh, now you call it a junk, god damn it" Manny muttered under his breath.

_**("I don't REALLY care how long they got that truck inside the gargage" Hours Later)**_

Mr. Peabody, Manny, Ezra, and Bobby finally brought the truck inside. Roan walks up to Manny and talks to him.

"Please tell me why the hell we're doing this, just so you guys can get me into Pilot Academy?" Roan asked.

"Hey, you asked for it" said Manny. "You wanted a star ship"

"Yeah, until I found out about your little gaming studio" said Roan

"Okay, first of all, it's a huge studio with lots and lots of video games. And second, we all know how much Pilot Academy means a lot to you"

"Well, Sherman's the only one who doesn't even give a crap"

"Well, that's his problem" said Manny. "I'm gonna go back and help Mr. Peabody"

Manny walked back to help Mr. Peabody.

* * *

Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer were sitting in an apartment. The girls were watching the news about The Battle of Chicago as Aria started to get annoyed by Spencer, who was using Newton's Cradle.

"Spencer" Aria said

"Huh?" Spencer replied

Spencer realized what Aria was saying, Spencer stopped Newton's Cradle and the TV was turned off by Noel Kahn.

"Stay here" said Noel. "Be right back"

Noel left the room and the four girls are all alone.

"I cannot believe we let Noel bring us here" said Aria

"Do we think she's even coming?" Hanna asked

"Well, when I saw him instead of Ali, I thought for sure this is a trap" said Spencer

"Probabaly as much as we're sitting here like laying gesse" said Hanna

"Ducks" Spencer corrected Hanna. "'You sit like laying ducks', not gesse"

"Okay, whatever, they both quack"

"Gesse honk" Spencer said

"Anyway, why would Ali trust Noel Kahn?" said Emily

"Because he has secrets, too"

The four girls heard a voice in the room and they see that it's their long-lost friend, Alison.

"I wanna hug you and smack you at the same time" said Hanna

Alison closes the door behind her. "I could really use a hug"

Alison walked up to her friends and hugged only Hanna, Emily, and Aria. Not Spencer.

"I'm glad you're here, Spencer" said Alison

"Why?" Spencer asked. "I'm the one you can't trust"

"Well, I need your help" said Alison. "Now that the cops know I'm not the one they buried, they're gonna start looking again. And until I kno who 'A' is, I can't come home"

"Ali, we think your Mom's the one who stole the game from Mona" said Hanna. "We think she's 'A'"

Alison didn't said a word to Hanna's comment.

"You don't seem surprised" said Emily to Alison

"It's complicated, Em" said Alison. "I never figure out . . . the right way to tell you what you need to know. And never to say the words out loud"

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" said Spencer

The five girls sat down and Alison starts to speak.

"I ready to tell you guys everything. But if we can't figure this out, I'm gonna have to disappear again. And this time, it's gonna be for good"


	3. What A Shocker

In a huge dark room, a bunch of men were sitting at a table with their boss, Christian Grey. Christian began to talk at this little meaning.

"As this committee knows, the invasion of Chicago was a defining day for our nation a few years ago. Then, millions of people realized that never again can we allow the aliens to fight our battles for us. A handful of Autobots in sanctuary, after joing combat operations were abolished. Fewer than a dozen of Decepticons are still on the run. But thanks to our CIA Unit, Cemetery Wind. As for the alien technology, we had to keep it under control. Word has it that Japan, India, etc. may have gotten their hands on a couple of ships. Rumors have it that Russia is starting a bidding war. A era has begun and the age of the Transformers is over"

* * *

Aria, Hanna, Emily, Spencer, and Alison were walking in a public cafe, where Alison was just continuing her story of her disapearance. The four girls already know about Melissa, Ian, Jenna, and Alison's mother. And they also knew that Alison drugged them.

"Can't believed that you drugged us" said Aria

"Well, if I got another 'A' threat while you guys were asleep, I cross you all off the list" said Alison

"And I can't believe we were suspects" said Emily

"I wasn't always the best friends to you guys" said Alison

"Yeah, well, your plan didn't work" said Spencer. "I didn't sleep through the night"

"Wait for it, Spencer" said Alison. "We'll get there"

* * *

Outside by a shipping yard, a Cybertronian bounty hunter named Lockdown was watching Cemetary Wind driving and flying over on and to a huge ship. A couple of men went on and inside the ship. They were searching for an alien robot on the ship. They were releasing dragonfly drones to find the source.

A few men went up on top of the boat and they placed explosives on the tubes. They exploded and coming out from there was Autobot medical officer, Ratchet. Cemetary Wind began shooting at him as Ratchet transformed into vehicle mode and drove off. But the whole team were still shooting at him. Ratchet then transforms back into robot mode. Cemetary Wind gather around Ratchet and Ratchet was telling them to stop shooting at him. And saying that he's an Autobot.

"So, why you running" said James Savoy

"Optimus sent this message". Ratchet said before he played the message.

_"Calling all Autobots. We are under attack. Avoid all contacts with humans"_

"We're all hiding" said Ratchet. "All Autobots are being hunted. We're all in danger!"

Lockdown spots Ratchet and used his facial weapon and shoots at him. As Ratchet was shot, Cemetary Wind began to shoot at Ratchet again. After they stopped shooting, Lockdown walked by towards Ratchet as Ratchet sees Lockdown walking towards him.

"Lockdown" said Ratchet

"Autobots, Decepticons. All like little children. Always fighting. Making a mess out of the universe. Then, I've got to clean it up. There's one way you'll survive. Tell me where are they hiding. Where is Alison DiLaurentis and Optimus Prime?"

"Never" Ratchet said, weakly

Lockdown then pulls out Ratchet's spark and killed him.

"Never is here" said Lockdown

* * *

In the Rosewood Police Department, an officer was walking CeCe Drake out of the station. Jessica DiLaurentis was talking to Detective Holbrook. Holbrook was telling her that there are finding Jessica's daughter. After they were done talking, Peter Hastings came out of the investigation room and sees Jessica. He called out to her and Jessica walks towards him.

"The police are asking pointed questions about Spencer" said Peter. "Do we still have an understanding"

"I just found out that my daughter is still alive, Peter. That's all I'm thinking about right now"

Just then, an officer wanted to speak to Jessica and walked towars him. Also, Melissa sees his Peter there and walks towards him.

"Dad?"

"Melissa?" said Peter, looking at his daughter. "What are you doing here?"

"Toby came to London. He told me about Spencer's relaps. Dad, what's going on?"

"Where's your mother?" Peter asked

"We've been here for over an hour. They had to talk to us, seperatly"

Peter sat down and Melissa sat next to him.

"My God, they know" said Peter. "I must have missed something. I did everything I could to protect her"

"Oh my God" said Melissa, almost in tears. "Dad. You think she did it? You think Spencer killed that other girl?"

Then, there was a moment of silence.

"Dad" Melissa said. "There something you need to know. Spencer didn't kill that girl"

Then, Melissa whispher what she had to say in her father's ear. Peter was in silence shock what her daughter had said to her.


	4. Judgement Day

Mr. Peabody and Manny were at Manny's house, which turned his living room into his studio.

"Are you sure Roan's really gonna fly that ship?" Manny asked

"Well, it's the only way he's gonna impress the Flight Academy" said Mr. Peabody. "Plus, it was your idea to make the ship into one of the ships from Halo: Reach"

"Oh, that reminds me. I have to play Halo: The Master Chief Collection by next month"

"You know, Manny. There's a lot more in life than playing video games" said Mr. Peabody

"I know that" Manny answered. "But if we're gonna make money out of this, that truck we brought in needs to be what it is. Besides, I told Ezra the same thing. Only he wrote a book about a friend of ours. And he was using one of her friends to get information. But that didn't work out"

"Well, I don't think a book has anything to do with Roan" said Mr. Peabody

"Yeah, I know it doesn't" said Manny. "So, what now?

There was a moment of silence. Until Mr. Peabody and Manny were both thinking the same thing.

"Judgement Day?" said Manny

"Judgement Day"

* * *

Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer were listening to the part where Alison's mother buried her, dead. But her mother didn't know was that Alison was still alive as she buried her.

"I heard her talking to someone" said Alison as she continued with her eyes filling up with tears. "She thought I was dead. I was trying to tell I was still alive. I was screaming in my head! 'God! Can't you see me?! Can't you see me breathing! Look at me, God damn it!'"

The four girls almost had their tears falling out of their eyes as Alison continued.

"The words didn't come out. I didn't even move!"

"Ali" said Aria. "We're here for you. All of us"

"We've always have been" said Emily. "You should've told us. You have to keep this a secret"

"God, I can't believe your Mom buried you alive" said Hanna

"You sure she thought you were dead?" Aria asked

"She was hysterical" said Alison. "She even said the same thing over and over again. 'What've you done! What've you done!'"

"Who was she talking to?" said Emily

"The person she's still protecting" said Spencer. "That's why she was pointing the finger at me because she's . . . she's still covering for somebody"

"Yeah, but who?" said Hanna

"Was it true what Mrs. Grunwald said about her pulling you out of there?" Emily asked

"She took me to the hospital" said Alison. "I was beyond scared, so I ran off. I didn't know where I was going"

_**(Flashback)**_

_Alison was walking somewhere in the woods with her head all bloody and her whole clothes and body dirty and a car was driving up and the driver sees Alison. The driver was Mona Vanderwaal._

_"Alison?" said Mona. "Oh my God, are you alright?"_

_Alison looked at Mona for a short moment._

_(In the Lost Woods Resorts)_

_Mona was in the bathroom and she was wetting a paper towel. She wrings the water out and uses the damp towel to clean the blood off of Alison's head._

_"I still can't believe somebody tried to kill you" Mona said_

_"Nobody followed us, right?" said Alison in fear. "They can't know that we're here"_

_"Well, I regestered the name you told me to use. 'Vivian Darkbloom'. I'm scared for you, Alison"_

_"I'm scared for me, too"_

_"If this 'A' person who's after you was willing to bash your head in, what's stopping them from trying again?"_

_"Nothing"_

_"Well then, maybe you should die"_

_Alison couldn't believe what Mona had said._

_"Let 'A' think your dead" said Mona_

_"How do I do that?"_

_"You disappear"_

* * *

_The next day, Alison was putting on a disguise and Mona was helping her._

_"Did I get you everything you need?" said Mona_

_Alison turns to Mona._

_"You saved my life, Mona. I don't know how I can thank you"_

_"Thank me by staying gone and staying safe"_

_"Come here"_

_Mona walks towards Alison and they both looked at themseleves in the mirror._

_"Look at yourself" said Alison. "Ditch the glasses and the burrettes. Have Kim at the salon do your hair and go to Cindy at the makeup counter. But everything she tells you and never go to school without you face on. And burn those kneesocks. Tell them that Vivian sent you. You don't have to be a loser, Mona."_

_"Thanks, Ali"_

_Alison got in her car and started the car. She drove off as Mona watched her._

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"Mona played me like a fool" said Alison. "She got exactly what she wanted"


	5. Alison Prime

The next day, Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer were still keeping Alison safe and they were still talking to her.

"We're all gonna figure this out" said Spencer. "But you shouldn't leave, Ali"

"We know everything now" said Emily. "We can protect you"

"Yeah, we know everything expect who 'A' is" said Alison

"But if the five of us" said Aria. "If we stick together . . ."

"I can't go back until I figure out why my Mom was willing to do that to me" said Alison

"Ali, come on, you can't leave" said Hanna. "Don't you wanna come home?"

"It was surprisenly easy for me to stay gone" said Alison. "Until you got hurt, Hanna. I was so scared that you were gonna die. It was worth the risk. When I saw you in the hospital, I saw what Mona did to you. I decided to stop running. I tried to keep one step ahead of 'A' and I did everything I could to keep you safe. Like for example, Spencer"

_**(Episode Flashback)**_

_Spencer opens a door and Ian was there. Ian catches Spencer and Spencer begs him not to kill her._

_"Please!" said Spencer. "If you love my sister, you won't do this"_

_"I'm doing it because I love her" said Ian_

_Ian throws her off but Spencer was still holding on to Ian. Coming in the scene was Alison, who was wearing a black hoodie. She pushes Ian off and saved Spencer._

_**(End of Episode Flashback)**_

"Ian wasn't dead" said Alison. "I was waiting in the back and I saw him"

"Were you at the lodge the night of the fire?" Hanna asked

"I helped you, Hanna" said Alison. "By the time I got there, the rest of you were already saved"

"Did you see who pulled us out?" said Aria

* * *

Pulling up to the garage was a car. Coming out of the car was Bobby, Ezra, Paige, and Brigitte. And they all see Sherman and Roan outside.

"Boys!" Brigitte called out. "Where are they?!"

"In the garage" Sherman answered

Bobby, Ezra, Paige, Sherman, Roan, and Brigitte were walking to the garage.

* * *

In the garage, Mr. Peabody and Manny were working on the truck.

"Manny!" Brigitte called out

"Coming!" Manny called out

* * *

"Are you both working on lasers?" said Paige. "If so, we're not coming in!"

Mr. Peabody opens the door in front of them.

"You guys have never seen a truck like this before" said Mr. Peabody. "Everyone, get in here and lock that door"

Everything got in the garage as Bobby said, "It doesn't have a lock", and closed the door.

* * *

"Okay, look" said Mr. Peabody. "Look at the hole on the radiator. Look at the size of it"

"Yeah, so?" said Sherman

"It's not normal steel" said Mr. Peabody

"Yeah" said Manny. "And also, all the wires on the engine. It ripped all of them apart. And watch, this took some of our genius". Manny grabs jumper cables and Mr. Peabody was standing by his side. "Wanna hook this back to a working battery". Manny connected the jumpers cables to the battery and the other side of the cables were connected to the truck. The truck's engine had started and began to light up and a sound was heard in it.

_"Calling all . . . Calling all Autobots"_

"Wait" said Ezra. "Is that . . ."

"Yep" said Manny. "We don't think it's some nasty ass truck. We think we just found a Transformer"

"Oh God!" said Bobby. "Evacuate!"

"Right behind you!" said Sherman as he and the other ran out. Mr. Peabody and Manny was telling them to stop.

* * *

"Manny" said Brigitte. "Are you both insane? You guys need to get that thing out of here"

"You don't have do worry" said Mr. Peabody. "We've been there working all night. We're both fine"

"Yeah" said Bobby. "That's not a truck. It's an alien killing machine"

"Dude" said Manny. "We don't even know if that truck is an Autobot or a Decepticon"

"Look, listen" said Bobby. "There's a number that you call. And it's the government. It's an American thing to do. You call and if it ends up being fully alien, then you win nine hundered billion dollars"

"You don't win money" said Mr. Peabody

"Yeah, do you" said Sherman. "And if you can get it video and post it on YouTube, then you win the jackpot lottery. So, we're making that call"

"I've seen the commercials and the news" said Manny. "They don't say that"

"How could you seen them?" said Roan. "All you do is play video games for living"

"Hey, at least I make a living" said Manny

* * *

Mr. Peabody and Manny were still working on the alien truck.

"Winning the jackpot lottery can get me into Flight Academy and have lots of girlfriends" said Roan

"Besides, you both used my money to buy the truck. So technically, that's my truck" said Bobby

"Well, if it's your truck, it's your alien killing machine" said Mr. Peabody

"Oh, please" said Bobby

"Alright, guys, help us with the pully arm" said Manny before he turned to Paige and Brigitte. "Oh, and girls, you see this?". Manny used and hammer to bang on the truck, which made a really loud sound. "Would an alien killing machine let me do that?"

"Unless it's evil" said Paige

"Okay, everyone" said Mr. Peabody. "We'll make the call and we'll all get the jackpot. But first, we need to be right about this. Anyone who wants to hide somewhere is welcome"

Brigitte and Paige were the only two who went to hide.

"Yeah, Roan" said Sherman to Roan. "Go hide. It's too dangerous here"

"I do whatever the hell I want" said Roan with a bad attitude.

"What the hell just happened" said Sherman

All of the guys were working on the truck until Roan took out a misslie-like object.

"What the hell is that?" said Bobby. "Looks like a misslie"

The misslie went off as Roan said, "It is!". Roan didn't let go of the misslie. Then, the misslie flew around the garage with Roan holding on to it.

"Roan!" Ezra and Sherman yelled. "Let go!"

Roan still didn't let go and the misslie flew outside with Roan.

* * *

At the cafe, Emily heard a noise.

"Guys, I think someone's out there" said Emily

Emily walks towards the windows and then the window crashedand coming through the windows was Roan without the misslie in his hand and landed on Emily. The four girls ran towards Emily and Roan. Roan got off of Emily and then ran off. The five girls runs to Roan to make sure he was alright because he crashed through the windows and panicked as he screamed and ran off.

* * *

"Oh my God" said Ezra, Manny, Sherman, Bobby, and Mr. Peabody, unanimous.

The five guys heard a noise from the truck and the truck transformed into robot mode. Brigitte and Paige ran in the garage as Roan, Alison, Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer ran into the gargage as well. Manny and Mr. Peabody stopped them and they were all in shock of what they were seeing.

The alien robots started grunting anhd pointing his gun at the humans as he yelled. "I'll kill you! Stay back!"

"Wait!" Manny yelled. "Don't shoot!"

"Call 911" said Ezra as he ran but The robot knocked Ezra out.

"Everyone calm down" said Mr. Peabody

"Weapons systems damgaged" said the robot

"The misslie hit your engine" said Mr. Peabody. "We took it out of you. You're injured"

"Alright" said Manny. "You're safe with us here. My name is Manny Yeager"

"And my name is Mr. Peabody"

"Peabody. Manny. I am in both of your debts" said the robot

The robot spotted Alison with the four girls behind her. He bends and crawls down towards her and they both faced each other.

"Are you Alison Lauren DiLaurentis?" the robot asked

"Yes" Alison answered

"My name is Optimus Prime" said the robot. "You and my Autobots are in danger!"

Optimus almost fell down and a metal piece fell off his head.

"Alison" said Optimus. "You need to come with me now"

"Where? Why?" Alison asked. "What happened to you?"

"The night you disappeared, a trap was set by 'A' and other humans. Then, I escaped and took this form"

"But you're on our side" said Emily. "Why would humans kill you?"

"They were not along. My Autobots can repair me"

"Yeah" said Manny. "If you can reach them". Manny picks upthe metal piece for Optimus. "Or what about all of us"

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the artic, Christian Grey was on Lockdown's ship. Lockdown walks towards Christian.

"I warned you Mr. Grey of Earth" said Lockdown. "What lies in the contract. The contract like humans expired"

"Well, in this planet, we have a saying, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend" said Christian

"I also have a saying, 'It's immortally, my darlings'" Lockdown said

"So what happened in Rosewood? The night Alison DiLaurentis went missing? Thought you had them"

"Everything hits. Then, your men allowed them to escape. You promised me human intellegence. Or is there such a thing?"

"You know, you still never told me" Christian said. "Why do you want them? Who are you working for?"

"Every galaxy I have traveled, all you species are the same. You all think you're the center of the universe. You have no idea"


	6. Cemetery Wind

Aria, Hanna, Emily, Spencer, and Alison were still inside the garage with Optimus. Aria was using a damp towel to clean up the blood and wound on Ezra's forehead.

"Okay, I didn't see this one coming" said Spencer

"What you you mean?" said Emily

"I mean, first, we have to protect Ali from 'A'. And now this" Spencer replied

"Well, Optimus said 'A' tried to trap him when I disappeared that night" said Alison. "I need to go talk to him"

Alison walked up to Optimus as Mr. Peabody and Manny were about to fix Optimus.

"So, Optimus" said Alison. "'A' tried to kill you? I know because 'A' tried to kill me too and it was . . . all drama. I got hit in the head and you got hit in your power life thing on your chest"

"We called it a spark" said Optimus. "It contains our life force and our memories"

"Yeah" said Alison. "But we humans called it a soul"

* * *

In the CIA, Christian entered into the building and someone told him they have a target.

"What do we got?" said Christian

"Special Ops just got a call from New York. Hard match on the truck seeing leaving Rosewood"

"Son of a bitch" Christian. "Let's go get him"

* * *

"Peabody, Manny" said Optimus. "Why are both willing to help me?"

"Because without you, or any other Autobots around the world, we'd all be dead" said Manny

* * *

In the CIA, Christian enters in the monitor room.

"Scramble Cemetery Wind" Christian said. "Thank you for your efforts, ladies and gentlemen. This room is going dark. The exit's on your left. I'll take it from here"

* * *

Everyone left the room and Cemetery Wind was on the move.

* * *

Outside by the Sandlot, Lockdown was in robot mode and went un on a building as the kids from the Sandlot were watching.

* * *

Cemetery Wind arrived at New York and heading to where the truck was hidden.

Sherman, Roan, Brigitte, and Hanna spotted a few SUV's driving by.

"You guys!" Roan called out

Everyone came out of the garage and they see the SUV's pulling over from where they were all standing. Coming out of the SUV's was James Savoy and a bunch of men. James walked up to Mr. Peabody and Manny.

"Mr. Peabody, Mr. Yeager. My name is James Savoy. I'm a ferdral agent. My men and I are trying to track down an abandoned truck.". James spotted Manny's gaming van. "Nice van, Mr. Yeager. Too bad she's for sale"

"Well, thanks" said Manny. "She's not. So what type of truck are looking for?"

"The type that cost American lives" said James as he got close to his face. "Search the properity!"

"What do you mean 'Search the properity'?" said Mr. Peabody. "You don't have a warrant"

"My face is my warrant" said James

The men were going around the properity and search for anything. A couple of men were search in the garage and nothing was in the garage as the searched. After they were done searching, one of the men told Savoy that they found a live armed misslie in the trash.

"Okay, alright" said Mr. Peabody. "We found a truck"

"We towed it here yesterday and this morning, it's gone" said Manny

"Yeah, that's how much we know about her" said Mr. Peabody and Manny, unaminous

* * *

"Her? They meant 'him'" said Christian. "They know where that son of a bitch is!"

* * *

James walked up to Mr. Peabody and Manny. "Mr. Peabody, Mr. Yeager. You both meant 'him', right". Mr. Peabody and Manny didn't say a word until James did. "Take them down!"

All of the men were taking everyone by force. Mr. Peabody and Manny were telling him that the others don't know about the truck and they both do and to let them go.

"What kind of a dog and a kid betrays their flesh and blood family for alien metal?" said James to Mr. Peabody and Manny

Two men took Mr. Peabody and Manny down. Everyone tried to make a run for it but they couldn't.

* * *

"Savoy" said Christian. "You know what to do"

* * *

Savoy whistled loudly and coming out from one of the SUV's was a black hooded figure wearing a black mask. Aria, Hanna, Emily, Spencer, Alison, Ezra, and Paige were the only ones who knew about the black hooded figure. One of the Cemetery Wind men took Alison by force to 'A' and the rest of Cemetery Wind pointed their guns at the others. 'A' pointed a gun at Alison's head. Mr. Peabody and Manny saw them as they were being held on the ground as a two dragonfly drones were flying towards Mr. Peabody and Manny.

They both told them that they don't know where Optimus is. But little did they all know was that Optimus was hiding underneath the garage. No answer came from Mr. Peabody and Manny. As 'A' and Cemetery Wind were about to shoot them, Optimus pops out of the garage and began shooting at Cemetery Wind. Mr. Peabody and Manny catches the two dragonfly drones and everyone got down together.

"Peabody, Manny, Alison!" Optimus called out. "They're going to kill you! Get out of here!"

Everyone starting running as Cemetery Wind were shooting at Optimus and Optimus were shooting at them back. As Cemetery Wind were about to split up, a huge red van comes out of nowhere and goes over the Cemetery Wind soldiers and back down on the ground. The driver was Caleb Rivers and he opened the door.

"Come on!" Caleb called out. "Get in the van! Let's go!"

"Everyone! In the van!" said Hanna

Everyone got in the van and Caleb drove forward at a maximum speed. Cemetery Wind got in their vehicles and began to chase The people in the red van. Optimus got into truck mode and drove off. Lockdown was following Optimus.

"What's happening, Hanna? Who are they?" said Caleb

"It's Alison and the truck" said Hanna. "They want them both"

"God, what kind of cars are those?!" said Bobby, looking out of the window. "They're so scary!"

A few cars were chasing them throughout the city. As they were being chased, an SUV came by and began using their machine guns to shoot at them. They drove from street to street and causing car crashes everywhere. They lost half of them through the Willis Ave Bridge.

They drove at a warehouse in Bronx, where Optimus and Lockdown were shooting at each other. The cars arrived at the factory and chased them down. Optimus spotted the red van being chased and Optimus crashes onto the cars.

Caleb drives up inside the empty warehouse and a few other cars were still chasing them on the last floor.

"Do that thing, Caleb" said Hanna

"You know it" said Caleb

"Wait, Hanna. What thing?" said Manny

"What we're about to do is gonna be so scary, that it'll give you all a heart attack unless you close your eyes and hang on". Caleb stepped on the accelerator.

The Cemetery Wind men started shooting at them again.

"They're shooting at us!" said Sherman

"Hanna, get the stick!" said Caleb as Hanna held on to the lever. "Now pull!"

Hanna pulls the lever and Caleb turns right. Calebs drives out the windows and crashes through the glass of the windows. The van was then dropped safely as the Cemetery Wind vehicles crashed down and exploded. But the van stopped because of the broken rims.

Pulling up was Optimus in truck mode as he honked his loud horn. Everyone got out of the van and ran towards the truck.

"My foot's stuck!" said Bobby. "Wait!"

Bobby finally gets unstuck and runs towards the others. Manny, Ezra, and Spencer looked up and sees Lockdown, in robot mode, dropping a grenade at them. Everyone started running as the grenade exploded. As Bobby was running, a white flash apearred on him and his whole body was turned into boiling hot metal. Mr. Peabody and Manny saw Bobby's metal body but Aria told them to get in the truck. Everyone got in and Optimus drove off with them.

Lockdown drops down on the ground and transforms into vehicle mode and drives off.


	7. Hiding In Place

Optimus driving on an empty highway with the whole group.

"How the hell could we just leave him there?" said Roan

"He's gone, man" said Sherman

Optimus arrived at an abandoned gas station and stopped. Everyone got out and off of the truck and the truck transformed into robot mode as everyone backed up.

"My deepest sympathies for the loss of your friend" said Optimus. "All of you stay here till I'm sure we weren't followed. We are all targets now"

Optimus transforms back into truck mode and drives off.

"So, we're hiding out now? That's the plan?" said Hanna. "We're gonna take orders from a talking truck?"

"Well, you got a better idea?" said Manny

* * *

"You both got your ass kicked by a talking breed and a video game player from New York" said Christian to 'A' and James. "That goes on your resume. And yeah, it goes on all of yours, too!"

"Does it look like we're in the mood?" said James

"Washington thinks we were chasing a Decepticon target, but our story falls apart if we don't fine them first" said Christian

James turns to 'A'. "And what about you?" he said to 'A'. "What if they go to the cops of the FBI?"

'A' takes off the mask and it was Shana Fring as 'A'

"Those bitches know how to hand him over" she said. "His world as they knows it's gone"

* * *

In was almost dark outside and everyone was inside the gas station store. Aria, Hanna, Emily, Spencer, and Alison were sitting at a corner and Roan was entering inside with heavy supplies he's carrying and was struggling as he was walking in and Sherman was walking up to him.

"You need any help" Sherman asked

"No thanks" Roan replied. "I got this"

As Roan kept on walking with the supplies, he got down on his knees. Ezra, Paige, Caleb, and Brigitte went up to Roan and helped him with the found supplies.

"Thank you" said Roan, after he lied down on the floor.

"Okay, so what now?" said Emily. "What's the new plan?"

"Well, for what we know, 'A' is working with Cemetery Wind" said Spencer. "And that he or she is after Optimus"

"So maybe Optimus can protect all of us" said Aria

"Yeah, maybe" said Hanna

"I'll be right back" said Aria as she went to the other side of the store.

"Yeah, me too" said Emily as she went to the other side of the store.

Aria went up to Ezra, who was with Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Roan.

"Hey" said Aria

"Hey" said Ezra. "How are the others?"

"They're fine" Aria replied. "How's Paige?"

"She's fine" Ezra replied. "I mean she's getting confused of why 'A' would kill Optimus and possibly the rest of the Autobots as well"

Emily walked up to Paige, who was with Caleb, Manny, and Brigitte.

"Hey" said Emily

"Hey" said Paige. "So, is Alison fine?"

"Yeah" said Emily. "And Ezra?"

"Well, I just saw him talking to Aria"

"It's probably about how 'A' got to work with those soldiers. And I still don't understand why that robot threw a grenade at us"

* * *

Mr. Peabody, Manny, and Caleb were working on the dragonfly drones that Mr. Peabody and Manny stoled from Cemetery Wind. Everyone got around them.

"Somebody somewhere gave that order" said Mr. Peabody

"We're gonna find some fingerprints" said Caleb

Caleb hacked into the first drone and everyone sees a footage of the five girls at the cafe.

"'A' was watching us" said Emily. "This whole time"

"What about the second drone?" said Spencer.

Caleb hacked into the second drone and sees a footage of Ratchet getting shot multiples of times by the Cemetery Wind team.

* * *

The next morning, everyone got there supplies and exited the store as Optimus arrived.

* * *

Somewhere out of the highway, Manny uses a joystick to control the drone. He uses Mr. Peabody's credit card to inserted in the slot of an ATM but a message pops up on the screen that said "DECLINED. LOCKED ACCOUNT"

* * *

Somewhere up in the air, Shana, James, and Christian were traveling on a private airplane to London.

"Shana" said Christian. "You told me Alison was a liar. Well, this 'liar' has our tech". Christian showed his tablet screen to James and Shana, which showed a message from Manny that said, "I WILL FIND U!"

* * *

Back to where the gang were, the police showed up where Manny was using the ATM.


	8. A Is For Autobots

Optimus was driving in the middle of the road with the group. Optimus uses his CB Radio to call his Autobot team. After he calls them, a white Western Star 4900 Phantom Custom semi-trailer truck drives by and Optimus uses he trans-scan to scan the whole truck and transform like that truck. Only the new truck is blue and has red flames on it.

"That was insane!" said Sherman. "And I like it!"

Four Autobots, Bumblebee, Hound, Drift, and Crosshairs, arrived and followed Optimus to somewhere safe. As Optimus stopped at an area, the four Autobots arrived there as well.

"Yeah" said Crosshairs. "Mr. Leader of the Free Galaxy is back. I knew you'd make it, I never doubted"

Drift comes by. "We got the warning" he said. "We've been waiting"

"Hell, yeah" said Hound. "Boom time. We got the gang back together"

As the group got out of the truck, Manny, Roan, and Aria sees Bumblebee in robot mode. Optimus then transforms into robot mode.

"Humans have asked us to play by their rules" Optimus said. "Well, the rules have just changed"

"Human beings" said Hound. "Bunch of backstabbing weasels"

"Hound" said Drift. "Find your inner compass. Loyalty is but a flower in the winds of fear and temptation"

"What the hell are you saying?"

"It's a haiku"

"Cut the crap, before I drop a grenade down you throat"

"Try it, you'll be dead" said Drift as he pointed his weapon at Hound

"Oh, please pull it. Please do it"

"You know what, it'll save us so much time" said Bumblebee, through his radio.

"Well, raise your handif you're throughly disenchanted with our little pleasant Earth vacation". Crosshairs then points his gun at the group. "So, who's the stowaways?"

"Ay, yo, yo" said Manny as Hound pointed his weapon at them as well. "What's with gun, bro?"

"Stop, Hound" said Optimus. "Both of you. They're risked their lives for mine. We own them"

_**(Nighttime)**_

"So, there's been no sign of any others?" Optimus asked

"Nada"

"We are all that's left"

"They're picking us off, one by one"

"We're the pathetic, dirty foursome" said Hound. "And you make five"

The group were sitting around by a fire.

"So, this is are new task?" said Emily. "Autobot witness protection?"

"I just can't believe the government is trying to kill me" said Alison. "I haven't done anything to them"

"Sensei" said Drift. "With your fate unknown, Bumblebee has held command, despite his complete and total lack of anything resembling warrior discipline. He's like a child."

"This child is about to kick your ass."

Bumblebee and Drift started fighting and everyone backed up. Manny and Roan go up to them and they were telling them to stop.

"Am I the lone sage who sees through this puppy-dog eyes act? It's beneath you." said Drift

"Yes" said Crosshairs. "I've been waiting for them all to dispatch each other, so I could take charge with no trouble at all. Just me reporting to me."

"Well, it sure looks like you've been missed." said Roan

Optimus Prime started to speak. "Autobots, Lockdown is hunting us and humans are helping. We need to know why."

"Well, listen, I don't know why, but we have an idea about who." Spencer said

Mr. Peabody and Manny showed the Autobots the footage with the dragonfly drones they stoled.

"These drone we stole recorded footage of an Autobot raid." said Mr. Peabody.

"It's in pieces, but watch what happens here." said Manny.

Manny plays a footage of Autobot Leadfoot, being attacked.

"Oh, that's Leadfoot." said Hound

"They ripped him apart" said Manny. "And later, this truck comes to haul him off. CockBurn Incorperated. Defense, aerospace, government contracts. And they designed these dragonfiles"

"So these government guys just hunt you down, and then pass you off to this CockBurn Inc?" said Aria

"The company is headquartered in London. That could be where they were taken." said Mr. Peabody

"No way to get inside without a battle." said Hound

"Well, what if you had some human help?" said Manny

"What, are you two partners now?" said Brigitte

"Brig, we're targets now, too. We need to know why or we'll never get our lives back."

"Autobots, I have sworn to never kill humans." Optimus said. "But when I find out who's behind this, he's going to die."


	9. The Company With A Funny Name

The gang and the Autobots arrived at London, where CockBurn Inc is headquarted. They were spying on the building and they were forming a plan to get in.

_**(Manny's POV)**_

There's a full-on manhunt out for us, so we have some new rules. Anyone who has got a badge is not our friend. And we're gonna divide and conquer. You guys in charge of stealing food and the essentials, and nothing else. London's CockBurn headquarters is like a fortress. We're gonna find a way into their top-secret military wing. Find something to blackmail this company and the government. We're gonna get our freedom back.

_**(POV Off)**_

Outside of the building, a black car pulled over in front of the building. And coming out of the car was Bernie Cockburn and his assistant player, The Angry Video Game Nerd. As they walked in the building, they heard a sound as they walked in.

"What was that sound?" said Bernie

"That's 'The Sound'"

"That you've asked for"

"No" said Bernie. "I asked for boundless. Transcendent. When you walk through a door in this building, it should sound like you've stepped into the future."

Bernie exits out of the building as a sound was played and heard.

"Present." he said

Bernie then walks back into the foyer.

"Say it."

"Future."

* * *

Bernie and The Nerd were in Bernie's office with Mandi.

"Why can't I get in touch with you?" said Mandi "Don't you realize what the Arctic find means? You know that story we were all told as children about a giant asteroid that struck the Earth millions of years ago and wiped out the dinosaurs?"

"Vaguely." said Bernie

"We were wrong." said Mandi. "This metal caused the great extinction."

Mandi shows Bernie and The Nerd a photos of the dinosaur corpse covered in a strange metal she found in the Arctic.

"How and why, I can't yet say." said Mandi. "But carbon dating puts it at sixty-five million years B.C. This ore you've got us digging for is a lot more dangerous than you think. And my people . . ."

"Mandi" said The Nerd. "I think that you've been out in the field for far too long. Why don't we discuss dinosaurs over dinner? Ribs?"

"Not a chance."

"You have no idea what's been happening here.". Bernie rips Mandi's photos. "We're about to make the quantum leap."

* * *

At the labs, Bernie shows Mandi the replicated Transformers taken from the deceased Autobots and explains it.

"A rare-earth metal. Molecularly unstable. Industrial uses, none. And then the aliens came, and we made the connection. It's what they're made of."

* * *

"It's the Holy Grail" said Cooper. "'Transformium', that's what we're calling it."

"Focus-grouped. Catchy. Trademarked."

"Yeah." said Cooper. "This is the greatest advance in modern physics since the splitting of the atom. It's programmable matter. And now, we've mapped its genome . . ."

"I" said Bernie

"Now you've mapped its genome."

"And now we can begin to give it instructions."

Bernie takes a small piece of the transformium into his hand and holds it up. It starts levitating and the parts connected together started to move.

"You like handhelds?" said Bernie as he turns the transformium into the 2DS. "Perhaps something a little more violent?

Bernie makes the transformium change into a gun.

"Oh, my God." said Mandi. "You've done it."

* * *

"In aerospace, the military, we will own the entire robotics industry. All exploration. The oceans, space, everything." said The Nerd.

"Cooper." said Bernie. "What is this?". Bernie was pointing the large monitor screen showing jellyfishes.

"The jellyfish commercial that you wanted. You said they were erotic yet deadly, like women."

"I never said that."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"I definitely heard you say it, cause you were talking about your ex-girlfriend, who is sexy, but a bitch."

"Please don't eat on the tour."

* * *

Inside an abandoned church, Aria, Hanna, Emily, Spencer, and Brigitte were back from stealing.

"Hey, I found a whole bunch of boxes of clothes." said Manny "So, girls, you can get some long pants, nice, loose-fitting ones, and lose the short shorts, okay? What'd you guys get?"

The girls emptyed their bags with sodas, candies, chips, etc. Sherman, Roan, and Manny started to gather round the items and eat and drink them.

"Boys" said Hanna, under her breath.

* * *

Back to the lab of CockBurn Inc., Bernie and the rest were working on a prototype named Galvatron.

"I don't understand it." said Bernie. "This is the fifth iteration. Why does he keep turning out like this?"

"It's just some bugs in the final render."

"We modeled Galvatron after Optimus Prime." said The Nerd. "Why does he keep looking like Megatron?"

_"Rendering sequence is almost finished. Stand by."_

"Simple coding." said Bernie. "Algorithms! Math! Why can't we make what we want to make, the way we want to make it as a video game?! Why?!"

Bernie looks back at Galvatron's face.

"And does that look like a consumer-friendly face to you? And what about that big hole in the chest?" Bernie asked

"I think it's bad-ass. I like it."

"Love it."

"Well, I hate it."

* * *

Bernie, Mandi, and The Nerd goes over to small glass cage, where Brains is being imprisoned.

"Oh, here he is." said Brains. "Mr. 'Reality Video Game Player'. Ma'am, this is not legal. This is illegal experimentation. Aliens would never do this to people! Eat you, kill you, maybe, but that's it. This ain't right! Nobody puts baby in a box!"

As Brains kept on talking, Bernie indicates for one of the scientist to hand him a remote which he then uses to give an Brains an electric shock

"Ahhh!" said Brains. "This is worse than waterboarding!"

"This little gentleman has been translating for us all the information that comes from these two heads. Their history, their science, everything." said Bernie

Mandi was looking at the massive head being kept in glass cage.

"Is that Megatron?" said Mandi

"Precisely."

"Where did you get all this?"

Special government contract. Now we know everything about Transformers. And now at long last we can build them ourselves. And we can build them better."


	10. Sneak In

Optimus was parked outside, in front of the CockBurn building. Mr. Peabody uses the drone to get information of an KSI employee security pass card as he comes out of the building and later uses that information to make a new security pass card.

* * *

Bumblebee scans a blank security pass card for Mr. Peabody and Manny.

"Yeah, that's good, Bee. That'll get us in." said Manny

_**(Mr. Peabody's POV)**_

A couple times a day, these guys are moving in vehicle shipments into CockBurn for something called "scanning." Major security all over. So our best shot at getting in is a back classified research entrance. We're gonna drive in with Bee tomorrow morning.

_**(POV Off)**_

Roan was helping Manny and Ezra with a stove that he found. Roan found an electrical outlet that works and plugs the stove in. He turns it on but it was shooting out the flames. So luckly, he used a kitchen lighter to light up the stove. When he did, a huge flame hundred times larger burst out, almost burning Roan. The whole stove was on fire and Sherman ran towards the stove with a fire extinguisher and puts it out.

"What the hell were you doing?" said Sherman

"Trying to make someething" said Roan as Sherman walked towards Optimus. "What does it look like I'm doing"

"God, no respect" said Sherman to Optimus. "It's just impossible sometimes"

"Yeah." said Optimus. "I went through that with Bumblebee."

* * *

The next day, Mr. Peabody, Manny, and Caleb drive in Bumblebee to the CockBurn building and stop by the security gate. After a few seconds, they arrived at the gate.

"Taking it in for scanning?"

"Uh-huh."

Caleb hands the guard his security pass who checks it and gives it back to him.

"Alright, you're good to go."

They drive into KSI where new models of robots are on display with promo video being shown on massive screens. They spotted a huge red robot that looks like the twin of Bumblebee.

"That is a bad-ass robot." said Manny

"He kind of looks like you, Bee." said Mr. Peabody as he and Manny got out of the car. "They're trying to build their own versions."

"Well, at least they're picking cooler cars than this." said Caleb

Bumblebee suddenly extends his steering wheel to hit Caleb in the face and uses it to throttle Caleb.

"You talk to me like that?"

"You see what happens from being a wiseass?" said Mr. Peabody to Caleb

Bumblebee lets go of Caleb's throat and Caleb stumbles out of Bumblebee.

"Stinger, inspired by Bumblebee, but better in every way."

When Bumblebee heard that, he backs up and turns in circles in anger as Bernie enters the huge room with other people and sees them.

"Hey!" Bernie called out to the three. "Hey, you three! Grease monkeys.". Bernie walks towards them. "What the hell is going on here? What's with this vintage crap? We're not scanning collector car junk. What do you think it is that we make here? Hmm? We make poetry. We're poets. Alright? You work for me, you get one mistake. One. Understood? I know it won't. So let's get this pathetic thing out of here. And you, too."

The three followed them and they enter one of the KSI labs where they are dissecting Autobots that have been killed.

* * *

Somewhere in the building, Bernie meets up with Christian.

"So what about the deal?" said Bernie. "Is it done? Did you get it?"

"We get it when the bounty hunter gets Prime. Meanwhile, there has been a complication."

"No, no. At CockBurn, we don't use words like that."

"A civilian harboring the Autobots has hacked into one of your mini-drones. Meaning, they may know of your involvement."

"Que cosa?"

* * *

Outside, Aria, Hanna, Emily, Spencer, and Alison were inside of Drift with Roan and Sherman.

"How long have they've been in there?" said Hanna

"Ten minutes" said Sherman

* * *

"I need more Transformium, and I need it now, to build more prototypes. You tell your alien bounty hunter that I have staked my company on this deal." said Bernie

"And I have merely staked my life." said Christian

"Hey, you came to me on this, remember? You retire from the CIA, you get a seven-figure piece of my company, and you and I revolutionize national defense together. But, Grey, buddy, for both our sakes, you need to deliver the Seed."

* * *

Mr. Peabody, Manny, and Caleb watches the scientists as they melt Ratchet. Caleb then uses the drone to contact Optimus.

* * *

_"We're in."_ said Caleb. _"Can you see my camera?"_

The girls sees a live feed of the scientists melting Ratchet. Optimus transforms into robot mode and hits a street lamp in anger and smashes it.

"They slaughtered Ratchet!" said Optimus. "I'm gonna tear them apart!"

* * *

As Mr. Peabody, Manny, and Caleb were standing in the lab watching Ratchet being melted, Mandi walked up to them.

"Metal." she said. "Just metal. That's what I always thought of them."

"Yeah" said Mr. Peabody. "And we always thought they're living things, with souls like ours. Once, I spoke to one."

"And you three are working with Transformium?"

"Uh...yeah, that's what we do."

"I'm out there digging for it, there's just not much left to find. So that's how badly you boys need more, huh? Reduced to melting evil old Decepticons down."

"Well, that's an Autobot there." said Caleb. "The ones who fought for us."

* * *

At the same time Bernie and Chrsitian enter the KSI security office.

"I've got this taken care of from here, right?" said Bernie

"Same badge code scanned at two separate gates. I'm having the classified area locked down now."

Suddenly Chrsitian notices Mr. Peabody, Manny, and Caleb in the lab and he looks over the security chief who contacts his guards on the walkie-talkie. The three started to run as they were being chased by the security.

As they were running downn the hall, the three were tackled by a few other security.

"Alright" said Manny. "Okay, okay. I was wrong"

Mr. Peabody, Manny, and Caleb were going up the elevator with Bernie and a few other securities.

"Corporate espionage." said Bernie. "That's a very serious crime, boys"

* * *

As Optimus and the rest of the group are driving towards CockBurn, Bumblebee takes on the form of a 2014 Chevrolet Camaro.

* * *

Mr. Peabody, Manny, and Caleb is taken to Bernie's office.

"Look, we want a lawyer." said Manny. "The Justice Department. Somebody we can trust. We're just trying to protect our friends, okay? Not from your company, from the government."

Christian comes in the office and he and the three were alone in the office and he was talking to them.

"Peabody. Rivers. Yeager. who do you think I work for? You're trying to protect your family, that's admirable. I'm trying to defend the nation from alien war. We've had a taste of what that looks like, and we are not gonna tolerate another. Now, there is a version of this conversation where you all get to go back to New York, Roan can get into Flight Academy and play the Halo Tourenment, and life as you know it will go on. You all have no idea what you're involved with here."

"Really?" said Mr. Peabody. "What's the other version of this conversation? The one when you send 'A' in to help to murder Alison? Or you gonna man up and do it yourself?"

"What's your preference?" said Christian. "I'm going to ask you this once. Where is Optimus Prime and Alison DiLaurentis?"

* * *

Outside of the CockBurn building, Bumblebee stopped in front of the building and the girls got out of the Camaro and Bumblebee drove and crashed into the building with Drift. Drift then transformed into a helicopter as the rest of the Autobots broke into the building as well.

Drift flies up with Bumblebee and as soon they got to the window of the office, Bumblebee crashes the glass. Mr. Peabody, Manny, and Caleb were escaping with Bumblebee.

Somewhere in a huge lab, the rest of the Autobots were destroying the whole lab. Bernie came running into the lab and telling them to stop.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Stop! That's company property!"

"They're not your property!" said Optimus. "They were my friends."

Hound points his weapon at Bernie and Brains pops up on his arm.

"Oh, you ain't talking so much now!" said Brains. "You got Hound in front of you, huh?"

"Go ahead." said Bernie. "Show us your true colors, once and for all."

"Just give me the word, I'll splatter him." said Hound

"Why don't you tell Itchy Fingers here that this is all the spoils of war. Dead metal. Innovation. What we do here is science and video games, because if we don't do it, somebody else will. Because you cannot stop gaming and technology!"

"We're not your games and technology!" Optimus said as he kicks some of the monitor screens in anger, smashing them to pieces.

"Let me vaporize his ass." said Hound

"I broke the code. I own your whole genome."

"The world will know what you're doing here." said Optimus

"The world? The world will approve. We can make you now. Don't you get it? We don't need you anymore."

Then, there was a moment of silence until Optimus spoke.

"Autobots, we're done."

"We're done?" said Brains. "We're not gonna kick a little bit of ass?"

"I've been itching to kill something lately." said Hound

They all start turning to leave.


	11. runnin' out of chapter names

Bernie meets with Christian and some of the scientists and they were running down a hall.

"This is our chance" said Bernie. "We have to stop him."

"You have to stop him."

"It's never been tested in the field. Labs, military bases, but not on the streets."

"Down there a Defense Department contract was just attacked in a terrorist attack. This is now a CIA military op. You're indemnified. Respond!"

Bernie looks at Cooper.

"Bring in The Nerd" Bernie responded

* * *

Everyone entered in the Control Room.

"CockBurn London, closest live sat, patch it in." said Christain. "Been an unprovoked Autobot attack."

"Bring up Galvatron." said Bernie

"Transforming Galvatron." said The Nerd

* * *

Galvatron was transformed into truck mode. Then, they called Stinger and they both drove outside to pursue the Optimus and the rest of the Autobots.

* * *

"Let's show these alien terrorists what an upgrade looks like." said Bernie

"Galvatron and Stinger are moving to intercept targets."

They all watch on the monitors as Galvatron and Stinger approach the Autobots. As Galvatron was driving sideways, Galvatron transforms but starts hitting out at nearby vehicles driving on the road.

"Whoa" said Berine. "We are programming this, right?"

"Yes." said The Nerd. "Mostly."

The Nerd was controlling Galvatron as a video game. He made Galvatron release missiles to target the Autobots as Galvatron's missiles hit near them.

* * *

"Gotta haul ass, Bee! Come on!" said Ezra

Stinger starts chasing after the Autobots and Galvatron releases it's missiles.

* * *

"Misfire, misfire, misfire, misfire!"

"System failure. Galvatron just fired four rockets."

* * *

"Whoa! They're shooting at us!" said Sherman

The missiles explode near the cars on the road causing accidents. Suddenly Bumblebee and Optimus transform. Everyone flew through the air with them but Optimus manages to catches them, Bumblebee tries to shoot at Galvatron but he watches in shock as Galvatron misses being hit and transforms into its truck form.

* * *

"We need a full medical team now. Possible civilian casualties."

"I mean, you got a lot of people in the crossfire here." said Bernie. "I don't like . . ."

"You're making history here." said Christain to Bernie. "For your country, for the world. Human freedom is at stake. Innocent people die all the time."

* * *

Everyone was riding in Optimus as he's trying to get away from Galvatron as Galvatron pulled out his rockets. Galvatron throws missiles at Optimus making Optimus transform and causing Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Manny, Ezra, Paige, Aria, Hanna, Emily, Spencer, Caleb, and Alison to fall out and Brigitte and Roan gets caught in the middle of Optimus and Galvatron.

"Brigitte!" Manny called out

Optimus and Galvatron start fighting as Brigitte and Roan back up.

* * *

The Nerd was controlling Galvatron to fight Optimus.

"Make him fight." said Bernie. "Don't let him go down. Make him fight!"

* * *

As Optimus and Lockdown are fighting, Everyone was helping other and trying to find a way to get to Brigitte and Roan.

"Brigitte! Roan!" said Manny. "Guys, run to the field!"

Brigitte and Roan tries to run to the field by gets caught in Optimus and Galvatron battle.

"You have no soul!" Optimus said as he inserted his sword into Galvatron's chest hole.

"That is why I have no fear!" said Galvatron. "You die!"

Brigitte and Roan gets hit by the rubble caused by the Optimus and Galvatron's battle. A missile suddenly hits Optimus and injures him and the others on the other side see Lockdown arriving on the scene.

* * *

Back in the control room, everyone spotted Lockdown.

"What is that?" said Mandi

"That's my asset." Chrsitian answered. "Pull Galvatron back."

"Do it." said Bernie

* * *

Lockdown shoots another missile at Optimus and knocks him down, Mr. Peabody and Paige watch as Lockdown slowly makes his way to the injured Optimus

"I gotta go get them" said Manny

Brigitte manages to get inside one of the cars nearby and Manny, Sherman, and Ezra goes to get the two. Mr. Peabody knocks them down.

"Don't go out there! He'll kill you!" said Mr. Peabody

"They need our help!" said Sherman

"They're hidden!"

"Optimus!" said Roan. "Optimus, get up, get up!"

"I can't. Get out of here."

As Brigitte and Roan went to back of the car, Lockdown finally reaches Optimus

"I feel sorry for you, Prime." Lockdown began. "Your allegiance to these humans. The trouble with loyalty to a cause is that the cause will always betray you."

"Who sent you here?" Optimus said

"Where do you think you came from? You think you were born? No. You were built. And your creators want you back. We all work for someone."

Lockdown brings his ship down which scoops up Optimus who's lying on top of the car. Brigitte and Roan were hiding in and this also gets unintentionally scooped up as well. Manny and Sherman starts running towards Brigitte and Roan as they gets taken by Lockdown's ship. Manny and Sherman reaches the car as the ship is scooping it up. Roan tries to grab hold of Manny's and Sherman's hand. As the car is being pulled up, Manny and Sherman jumps up and holds onto the net. As they were both trying to get them out of the car, Manny and Sherman drop to the ground as Optimus and the car get close to the ship.

"Sherman! Manny! Warn the Autobots!" Optimus said as the ship was moving forward.

Manny and Sherman heard Brigitte and Roan's voices as the ship was flying forward. They were yelling for help and Manny And Sherman couldn't do anything.


	12. London Attack

Somewhere in the city of London, Optimus and Tessa are brought into Lockdown's ship.

* * *

Christian was in London, talking on the phone as he walks through the city as Lockdown's ship causes mayhem.

"My team is on the way. This is a CIA operation. This is my asset. Tell the military to stand down. Hang on, I have the White House."

_"Agent, hello! Oh, my goodness. Boy, is it a flurry of excitement over here at the White House. Everybody is super, super mad, at me. So, I went over my notes from our last meeting, and I'm not sure when you said anything about a 'giant alien warship over the United Kindom.'"_

"Tell the President this is not an attack."

* * *

Back in Lockdown's ship, Optimus was being taking by Lockdown somewhere in the ship

"Remember this ship, Prime? Built for all you Knights, you great crusaders, to explore the universe. Well, I commandeered it. It's my personal prison now."

* * *

Brigitte and Roan were still inside the car as they were taken by some sort of shredder. As they opened the car door, they spotted two little robots that they were about to attack them. But Brigitte and Roan manage to escape.

* * *

Optimus was then taken to the trophy room in Lockdown's ship.

"Welcome back to the Knights' Temenos, Prime." said Lockdown

"You have disgraced it." Optimus said

"Join your fellow rebels, fugitive scum. It's for the rarest of specimens, the worst of the worst. It's taken centuries, but I've collected all the Knights but you."

Optimus began hurling up by his legs and held upside down.

"The creators want to sweep their chessboard clean." said Lockdown

"I'm slave to no one." Optimus said

"All this species mixing with species, it upsets the cosmic balance. The creators, they don't like it. They built you to do what you were told."

* * *

Mr. Peabody, Manny, Sherman, Ezra, Paige, and Caleb were riding in Bumblebee and Aria, Hanna, Emily, Spencer, and Alison were riding in Drift. Everyone got out of the cars as they were all approaching the ship.

* * *

Savoy and Shana was in a helicopter and the helicopter was flying to the ship as Savoy was talking on the phone with Christian.

_"Savoy, Fring, mission accomplished. Lockdown has Prime. The deal's going down now."_

"What about Alison?" said Shana

_"We're still trying to find her"_

"Picking up the Seed at the recon point." said Savoy

Th helicopter makes it way towards Lockdown's ship. The helicopter lands inside Lockdown's ship and Savoy meets with Lockdown.

"Much as I've enjoyed the hunt, I won't miss your wretched planet. Our deal is done. One Prime for one Seed. But where's Alison DiLaurentis?" said Lockdown

"Don't worry about her" said Savoy

Savoy's men start to pick up the Seed, a bomb that can cyberform any area of land.

"Handle it with care." said Lockdown. "I trust your species is ready."

Lockdown turns and starts walking away.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Autobots jump onto the ship and join Cade and Shane as they look for a way to storm the ship.

"Wow" said Aria. "This is crazy."

"Look, you wanna cut and run, you better do it now." said Manny. "We're all gonna die trying."

* * *

Inside the ship, Lockdown orders his crew.

"Engage dark-matter drives. Full power."

* * *

The Autobots and everyone start entering inside the ship.

"We're behind enemy lines now." said Hound. "Lockdown's ship has booby traps. Eyes open."

"Beware of his bone grinders, brain blinders, flesh peelers, chromosomal inverters, catatonic sludge, black hole trapdoors, and, of course, radiation." Crosshairs warned

"We must be quick" said Drift. "We have the element of surprise. Let's try to use violence as a last resort."

Suddenly Lockdown's minions start attacking and Drift uses his swords to kill them.

"That's freaky." said Emily

"He's not alive anymore." said Drift

"Well, we looked. They're not here. Let's go." said Crosshairs

"What?" said Manny. "What about Brigitte and Roan?"

"I'm unclear." said Crosshairs. "What's in it for me?"

"What, boy?" said Manny to Crosshairs

Crosshairs takes a step in anger towards Manny but Hound stops him.

"Easy." said Crosshairs. "Let's use words."

"What's in it for you is I don't kill you." said Hound. "We're getting the boss back, and the kids. Copy?"

"Okay, okay. Very persuasive. Textbook machismo. Well, then. We'll need to sabotage something."

"Better hurry." said Drift. "Because dark-matter drives are preparing to take off. I give us ten minutes."

"Is that what that sound is?" said Hanna. "The engines filling up? Are you telling me that thing's gonna be . . . this is gonna be flying out of here in ten minutes?"

"Could be nine. Worst case, seven."

"Humans, search the cell blocks." said Hound

The Autobots and the rest began to split up and they start searching one part of the ship.

"We're never gonna find them in this huge ship." said Sherman. "Like a needle in a haystack."

At the same time, the Autobots are searching another part of the ship.

"Better hurry, Crosshairs, before we go into space!" said Drift

"Ah, here's the little jujube right here.". Crosshairs takes something out from the controls. "Hello, Mama."

The ship then released its massive anchors onto the Big Ben.

* * *

"Who fired the anchors?" said Lockdown. "Who's on my ship? We have a loose prisoner."

Lockdown sends his hounds to investigate.

* * *

"Hurry up, we got like six minutes." said Mr. Peabody

They all notice Lockdown's crew making their way towards them.

"Back up." said Spencer. "Come on, these things are gonna find us. Hurry, hide."

They all back up to find somewhere to hide.

* * *

At the same time, Lockdown's mechanical hounds find Brigitte and Roan start chasing after them but they manage to escape. As they were hiding, an alien creature was grabbing Brigitte and Roan by their legs.

* * *

Everyone entered the weapons room and Alison and Manny accidentally touched a huge lever which releases the weapons.

"Weapons!" said Alison and Sherman

"And the cool kind" said Manny. "Come here, help me. Hurry, hurry!"

Everyone run towards Sherman and Mannyand they pick up one of the weapons and drops it down to Ezra, Mr. Peabody, and Caleb. As they were dropping weapons, red flashing lights were scanning near them.

"What is that?" said Emily

"I don't know." said Manny. "You ready? Run!"

Everyone started running as they were getting shot at by Lockdown's crew until they find a place to hide.

"Alright, we're not going down without a fight." said Mr. Peabody.

"They turn that corner, and we're gonna take them." said Manny. Sherman, you ready or you gonna bitch out on me?"

"No, I got your back." Sherman answered, neverously

"Are you ready?"

"Absolutely."

Lockdown's crew was getting closer.

"Don't bitch out on me. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Yeah, yeah. Yeah."

As they start getting shot at again, Sherman suddenly stands and raises his arms with the weapon in his hands.

"Jesus, okay! I surrender! I surrender! I surrender!" Sherman yelled

Sherman drops his weapon to the ground which accidentally sets it off killing one of the crew that was after them.

"I'm so sorry!" said Sherman. "I'm so, so, so sorry!"

"What'd you do? How'd you do that?" said Manny

"I have no idea!"

Manny and Mr. Peabody pulls at something on their weapons, which activates it.

"Look at that." said Manny. "You see that?"

"Everybody, stay here" said Mr. Peabody before he and Manny stepped out

As Mr. Peabody and Manny stepped out from their hiding place, they shot their weapons and manages to kill the other crew that was after them.

"Oh, man" said Manny with a smile on his face. "This is just like Halo!" he said in excitement.

* * *

Brigitte and Roan were killing the creature that had caught them by their shoes as they were trying to hide and Roan said to the creature, "Get. Your. Hands. Off. My. Jordans!".

The creature was dead and Brigitte and Roan backed up a bit. They both heard Manny calling out to them. Brigitte and Roan called out to them back.

Everyone started running across the ship and they spotted Brigitte and Roan.

"Oh, thank the globe. We found you guys" said Manny. "Get the guns here. They're insane!"

"Yeah, we know" said Paige. "The guns are awesome. Let's go"

* * *

The Autobots try to break into Lockdown's trophy room.

"Eyes open." said Hound

"I almost got it." said Drift

Drift manages to break into the entrance.

"Big boy coming through!" said Hound. "Move, move, move."

The Autobots enter the trophy room.

"This has got to be the Supermax." said Hound. "Watch the corners."

"There's a lot of cages." said Drift

"Oh, yeah." said Hound. "Creepy critters in here."

"I don't want to know what's in the big cage." said Crosshairs

Hound looks at one of the creatures in one of the cages. Hound moves closer to the creature in the cage. The creatures starts snarling and suddenly spits a green substance onto Hound's face. Hound starts panicking and thinks that it's acid. But after a few moment he realizes he's not melting.

"Ah, nuts." said Hound. "It's just shizzle."

"I hope that's not contagious." said Crosshairs

"I gotta hurt you now." said Hound to the creature. "You're just too disturbing to live.". Hound ponits his gun at the creature and kills it.

The Autobots then hear Optimus' voice. They find Optimus hanging upside down and break into his cell.

"The arms of this Knight Ship detach!" said Optimus. "We can break free! It's a separate ship! Hurry!"

"Where's the cockpit?" said Hound. "Right or left?"

"Right!"

Hound heads off to the cockpit and Crosshairs help Optimus free from his shackles.

* * *

Everyone was running out of the ship and they spotted the anchors towards the Big Ben.

"Oh, my God." said Hanna. "I am not doing this. I am not doing that."

"Well, too bad" said Manny. "Let's go"

Mr. Peabody and Manny stepped onto the anchors to cross over to the clock tower on the other side. Everyone start walking on the giant anchors to the clock tower. As they all make their way across the massive anchor cables, Hanna and Aria stumbles and nearly falls off.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" said Aria

"Aria, Hanna" said Mr. Peabody. "You need to keep moving here, okay? Come on!"

"I can't!" said Aria. "I'm freaking out."

"Oh, my God!" said Manny. "You both need to move now!"

"We're not moving!" said Hanna. "We're going back to the ship and find Prime!"

Aria and Hanna starts moving backwards towards the ship.

"You can't go back to the ship, guys!" said Mr. Peabody

"Watch us" said Hanna

At the same time, Lockdown's mechanical hounds notice them. The mechanical hounds start to come after them on the anchor cables.

"Oh, my God, what is that?" said Hanna

"Alright, girls. Don't look back." said Mr. Peabody. "Me and Manny are gonna have to point this gun in your direction. It's gonna feel like it's in your direction, but we're not"

"You better hurry." said Caleb

"Oh, my God! Shoot it!" said Paige

"Get down now!" said Manny

Aria and Hanna lowers their heads down. Mr. Peabody and Manny suddenly points their weapons at the hounds and shoots them off the anchor cables. The remaining hounds start biting at the anchor cables and manage to tear one off. Just as they are about to fall off the cable Bumblebee suddenly appears and starts killing the remaining hounds but the anchor cables are start swinging from side to side. As the cable comes off the ship and they are about to fall to their deaths, Bumblebee jumps in and captures them in mid-air.

"You're the best, Bee!" said Manny. "You are the best and I love you!"

_"You damn right! And don't ever forget it."_

"You see that?" said Manny to Hanna and Aria. "Look at me! We're off the ship, right?"

Just then, Crosshairs appears in one of Lockdown escape pods.

"Bumblebee! Bumblebee! Friendly! Enemy ships are coming in hot. Get on! Get on!"

Bumblebee and the others get onto the pod. Their pod quickly takes off as Lockdown's crew comes after them. Crosshairs makes the pod speed away faster as Lockdown's ships shoot at them. As the ships are shooting at them Bumblebee manages to bring taking one of them down. Crosshairs sends off two missiles which hit the drawbridge as that explodes it takes down of the ships but more come to chase after them.

"I'm sick of this crap." said Crosshairs. "Who here knows how to fly this pod?"

"I'll give it a shot!" said Roan

"Uh-uh!" said Sherman as Crosshairs picks Roan up and onto the ship. "No way! He ain't flying that thing!"

"Hey, you better let me fire this big-ass gun and make this ship go faster!" said Manny

Crosshairs explains to Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Manny, Ezra, and Caleb about the guns.

"Listen up! Crash course. Tracer guns. Punch forward to fire, slide back to reload."

"Que cosa?" said Manny

"Punch, hold, slide, repeat. Punch, hold, slide, repeat."

"Wait! What-what are you talking about?" said Ezra

"I don't know what he means." said Caleb

"Good luck." said Crosshairs

"Yo, where are you going?" said Manny

"To lay some hate."

Crosshairs jumps off and using his weapons start shooting at Lockdown's ships. At the same time, the boys struggle to use the machine gun. Until they start shooting and manage to shoot one ship down. They continued on shooting as the other ship continues to follow them. They then fly in the highway tunnel. As they were shooting at them, Roan suddenly crash through above onto the street above destroying the street, crashing into a Bud Light truck until finally coming to a halt.

As everyone was getting off the ship, Spencer heard a familair voice.

"Spencer?"

Spencer looks back and spots her boyfriend, Toby Cavanaugh.

"Toby" said Spencer as she was running towards him

"What are you doing here?" Toby asked. "And what is that thing?"

Spencer and Toby looked up to the sky and sees Lockdown's ship flying above London.

"Just come with me and I'll explain everything" said Spencer

* * *

Back in Lockdown's ship, Lockdown was getting ready for takeoff.

"Prepare for interstellar launch." said Lockdown

Over to Hound, Optimus, Crosshairs and Drift in the trophy room, Hound tries to detach the smaller ship.

"We're almost there." said Hound

"Hurry, he's launching!" said Optimus. "Lockdown will be in deep space before he realizes I'm gone."

"I'm a sucky pilot, but let's give it a whirl."

Hound manages to detach the ship and takes off.


	13. STILL RUNNING OUT OF NAMES FOR CHAPTERS!

In CockBurn Inc, Bernie was talking to someone on the phone.

"You CIA guys are really subtle. What a deft hand. I'm sure nobody noticed all that. Look. In a few minutes, there are gonna be feds all over this place, and I don't want them finding our Holy Grail. So we're gonna take all our R&amp;D, we're moving it to our China facility. Yeah. I want you to bring me the Seed, but I want you to bring it to me there."

Bernie ends the call and Mandi comes over to him.

"Bernie, I would not describe your product testing as perfected." said Mandi

"We have plenty of time for improvements in China." said Bernie

"Sir, Galvatron." said the Nerd. "He was . . ."

The Nerd was then cut-off by Bernie.

"A fiasco. A farrago. An embarrassment. And he spoke. How did that happen? Do you know what a flaw is? A flaw? A flaw is a total failure. I did not have control over my prototype, and I want to know why!"

* * *

Bumblebee drives everyone to meet up with the other three Autobots who have now landed the ship they stole from Lockdown's ship in a deserted road.

"Let's give Bumblebee the good news." said Crosshairs. "We got a ship now, we're leaving."

"You humans." said Optimus to Manny. "After all we have done. You don't know what you've wrought upon yourselves."

"What?" said Manny. "Oh, my God! What is it now? What are you talking about? I mean, we're doing shit out of our league here!"

"You don't see who's controlling who." said Optimus. "Within that man made prototype I fought, I sensed the presence of Megatron."

"What, the Decepticon that started the Chicago war?" said Sherman

"How do you think CockBurn built those bots in the first place, hm?" said Brains. "They had a whole mess of dead Decepticon heads and they were downloading their minds! And I was in charge of autopsy duty. No union, no benefits, no nothing. They hooked me up to Megatron, and that mind wasn't as dead as they thought. He fed them the science and specs! All so they could build him a brand-new body. Then he infected it with his evil, nasty chromosomes. They had red, beady eyes. They got all in my lovely locks. Oh, I can smell it right now. Total inside custom job! CockBurn might have named the body the snappy name like Galvatron, but that's just Megatron reincarnated!"

"So, you're saying that Galvatron is 'A'?" said Emily

"Little girl, you can go to a pretty dark place when you on death row. He's been playing not only you girls, but to CockBurn as well, all so that he could manipulate them into going after the Seed."

"Wait. The Seed?" said Toby

"Those nasty soldiers that were chasing us." said Roan. "Me and Brigitte saw them board the ship and Lockdown was giving something that they called the Seed."

"Listen." said Hound. "Sixty million years ago, give or take an eon"

"Thousands of planets were cyber-formed with Seeds." said Optimus. "They turned your organic life into our elemental metals. Our creators destroyed your world to make us."

"And that's what Galvatron and 'A' wants to happen again." said Brains. "They want to detonate that Seed in the biggest city and not only kill your friend, Alison, but millions! They're gonna show the world, 'Look Out, Bitches'"

"The blast wave will incinerate that city into molten metal." said Optimus. "They'll have enough to build a massive army and annihilate your species forever."

"You dumb, greedy bastards just brought extinction to yourself." said Brains Not my problem, though. I'm free at last. Whole thing worked out good for me. I'm walking."

"We gotta get the Seed before 'A' or Galvatron does." said Spencer

* * *

Bernie, The Nerd, and Mandi arrive in Beijing, China. Bernie explains everything to them

"The Seed is going to be the salvation of our company. We take delivery tonight, and next month, we detonate safely in the Mongolian desert. And we'll create enough Transformium for a hundred years."

* * *

Mr. Peabody and Manny breaks into a train yard with the others.

"You guys, I'm tired of running and stealing." said Hanna

"Well, a place to sleep." said Manny

"Yeah." said Roan. "Just another break-in."

* * *

They all use one of the train carriages to rest and sleep, as they all sleep, Sherman and Ezra were the only ones awake.

"You know, when I was an only child, I always don't have to worry about everything. But then there was Roan. And I tried everything to protect the little guy. But I won't be. I'll never will be. So somebody better be"

Sherman looks over at Ezra.

"Thanks for being here today, Ez"

"Well, thanks for not freaking out over every little thing Roan does"

"Oh, I'll have more."

"Yeah, I can see that."

_**(The Next Day)**_

"We've intercepted the encrypted communications." said Drift. "Bernie and The Nerd are headed to his factory in Guangzhou, China."

Manny calls Bernie.

"Hey, big shot." said Manny, over the phone. "Your company's in serious trouble."

_"You better have a damn good lawyer, kid"_

"Really?" said Manny. "Well, you better have a great one cause you're about to be responsible for the annihilation of a city. Now, you listen to me. Your tech has been hacked. Your games and prototypes are infected. And now Galvatron is after that Seed. Look. I know you have a conscience because you and The Nerd are gamers, like me. Do not let Galvatron anywhere near that Seed."

_"I control Galvatron, I created him."_

"Deep down, I know you know. Your prototype's been controlling you."

Bernie was looking worried and ends the call.

"How fast can that ship get us halfway around the world?" said Manny

"Very." said Drift. "It's a spaceship."

Everyone notice helicopters and police cars heading their way.

"If we're traveling, now's the time." said Hound

Manny, Sherman, and Ezra run towards Alison, who was watching the police cars come by.

"Ali, all you want is to have your life back." said Ezra. "It's your call, whatever you want. Are we safer on our own, or are we safer with 'A'?"

Alison turns and heads towards the Autobots.

"She's a keeper." said Sherman. "Must take during her disapearrence"

"I can't argue with that, kid." said Manny

Everyone started to board the ship.

"Move." said Optimus. "We're retrieving the Seed, but then we're done defending the humans."

"What, done?" said Caleb. "What do you mean, you're done?"

"Means 'finished,' 'see ya,' 'good-bye.'" said Crosshairs

* * *

Lockdown was in his ship and he found out about Optimus.

"Hijacked part of my ship? How did you let this happen? Shut down dark-matter drive, reverse course at light speed, and get us back! Prime's taken my trophy case, and he will feel my wrath!"

* * *

Bernie and The Nerd arrive at the CockBurn Chinese Facility.

"Welcome to China."

"Put Galvatron in containment." said Bernie. "Tell the techs do not activate him."

"Absolutely, sir."

Inside the CockBurn Chinese Facility, Bernie meets with Christian, Shana, and Savoy.

"Bernie" said Christian. "I cannot tell you how enthused I am to deliver this. Top of your alien wish list. It's yours, or rather ours. I will need to see my advance. Five million shares of the company. Together, we're gonna end human warfare. We're about to build a fully automated U.S. Army. Just think of all the American lives we're gonna save. So how soon until we can start continuous production?

Bernie hesitates a moment before replying.

"You know, why don't we take a beat on this for a minute? I have some new data that I discovered and . . ."

"You're not backing out on me here?" Christian asked

"No, I'm not backing out. I just . . . I want the Seed. I'm not saying I don't want the Seed, I'm just saying I don't know if I . . . if I want the Seed right now."

"Good men have died trying to get that thing for us, for you."

"I know what you did to get that thing. A lot of illegal, icky shit." said Bernie. "I can take you down, too, Mr. Black Ops. Don't you threaten me. I started this company when I was a boy, with a dream of making the world a better place."

"Funny, I had the same dream." said Christian. "Somewhere along the way, you made billions of dollars and video games. So why don't you tell me what's missing from my dream? Why don't you tell me what's missing from my boyhood dream?"

Suddenly, Christian pushes Bernie up against the wall by his neck.

"I have served my country for decades of unparalleled prosperity and you are my golden parachute. So you are damn well jumping out of the plane with me!"

* * *

Back on the CockBurn factory floor, Galvatron activates by himself, rises and shouts. "I am Galvatron!"

* * *

One of the factory workers warns The Nerd, via the security camera, as Galvatron starts causing chaos, just then Bernie walks towards The Nerd.

"What's going on?" Bernie asked

"Your Galvatron has gone active." said The Nerd. "What haven't you been telling me?"

"Find Mandi, and bring a car around downstairs, quietly."

Bernie goes back to Christian, Shana, and Savoy.

"We got a factory emergency" said Bernie. "I have to get you out of here."

"What the hell's going on?" said Shana

Bernie escorts Attinger, Shana, and Savoy to the elevator.

"Take them outside."

"We had a deal" said Christian. "You got what you wanted."

"I got what 'it' wanted."

* * *

Galvatron continues to cause chaos on the factory floor by taking control of all the KSI prototypes.

"My brothers, today I grant you your freedom. And from now on, you are commanded by me. Rise up! Go find my Seed!"

The prototypes starts transforming to do his bidding.

"Detonate the Seed in the largest city."

* * *

At the same time, Bernie and The Nerd takes the Seed and runs outside to meet with Mandi.

"Listen, princess, we don't wanna hear, 'I told you so,' but this is much more dangerous than we think."

The three get inside the car.

"Galvatron's hacked into the others." said The Nerd

Suddenly, Christian starts banging on the back passenger window where Bernie is sat.

"What?!" Bernie yelled

"Bernie!" said Christian. "You have to contain this!"

Mandi drove off and Christian's car pulls up outside the factory as Galvatron and the prototypes cause chaos. Christian and his men then chase after Bernie.

"I know how to lose them in Hong Kong." said Mandi. "I know a military garrison there that will help us."

"Threatening a professional CIA killer, possibly not my finest hour." said Bernie. "I'd like to have that one back."

"Killer?" said Mandi. "I thought they were your friends!"

"No, not friends, business. They gave me this bomb."

"Bomb?" said Mandi. "Is there a bomb in the bag?"

"Yes, there's a bomb in the bag." said The Nerd

* * *

The Autobots travel to China in the spaceship.

"When you said you were done fighting for humans, you didn't mean that, did you?" Manny asked

"How many more of my kind must be sacrificed to atone for your mistakes?" said Optimus

"Well, brah, what do you think being human means?" said Manny. "That's what we do. We make mistakes. But sometimes out of those mistakes come the most amazing things. When we fixed you, it was for a reward. That was it, that was why. For money. And it was us making a mistake. Without it, you wouldn't be here. So even if you got no faith in us, I'm asking you to do what we all do. I'm asking you to look at all the junk and see the treasure. You gotta have faith, Prime, in who we can be."

* * *

At the same time, Savoy, Shana, and Christian are driving to Hong Kong chasing after Bernie.

"I'm seriously pissed we're not getting paid for this." said Shana

"Well, at least we get to kill him." said Christian. "You, on the other hand wanted to kill Alison. They're not getting away if I still got him on satellite. Some genius, thinks he can outrun the CIA."

Mandi was driving down to Hong Kong with Bernie and The Nerd.

"Bernie" The Nerd answered

"Yes?"

"How lethal is that bomb?"

"Uh . . . I don't know. Let me check."

* * *

At the main KSI headquarters, Cooper is playing around with the transformium with two other scienties. He turned it from an Xbox One to a PlayStation Four.

"I love this!" said Cooper. "This is so good."

Just then, Cooper gets a text message from Bernie. He picks up his phone can checks it and reads the message out loud.

_"Need to know the Seed's estimated blast range."_

"Duh!"


	14. The Battle of Hong Kong

Bernie, Mandi, and The Nerd stop in downtown Hong Kong and got out of the car. The three approach a man with a motorcycle and Mandi starts haggling with him to buy his motorcycle.

"Killers are coming!" said Bernie. "Guys, we gotta go!"

Mandi turns back to the man and continues to haggle with him, Su then gets fed up and turns to walk away. The man tries to stop Mandi from leaving. Mandi turns, gives the man the money for his motorcycle. Mandi sits on the motorcycle and Bernie and The Nerd gets on the back of the bike with the bag containing the Seed in their hands. As they ride on the bike as fast as they can, Savoy and Shana was chasing after them. Bernie looks behind them and sees they are being followed.

"Oh, no!" said Bernie. "Death is on our tail. Death is on our tail."

"Get out of the way!" The Nerd yelled at the pedestrians. "All of you! Get out of the way! I don't want to die like this."

As Savoy and Shana chases after them, Mandi turns into a building, Savoy uses his walkie-talkie to instruct his men.

* * *

Inside the building, Mandi loses control of the bike and they go down.

"Hurry, hurry!" said Mandi. "Come, come."

"Okay, yes." said The Nerd. "We'll follow you anywhere. You're amazing!"

"We're going to get you both to the roof." said Mandi

The three walks over to the elevator and pushes Bernie and The Nerd in the elevator as the doors open. As they wait in the elevator, Bernie looks at the text message from Cooper, where he's replied "Like a tactical nuke. LOL." with smiley faces under it. Bernie laughs and looks at the man standing next to him in the elevator.

"I can't this is really happening." said Bernie. "A man, me, who is worth over twenty billion dollars is now being . . . being chased by CIA assassins. That's the truth. And in the middle of a robot uprising. And I'm carrying what is, in essence, a tactical nuke! And the great thing is I...the great thing is that I'm...I'm barely feeling any jet lag.

Mandi suddenly grabs Bernie by his collar.

"Just stop it!" said Mandi

"What?"

"You both need to hide on the roof of this building. I'll get you guys a helicopter extraction."

Mandi turns and walks out of the elevator. The Nerd looks at the man next to him.

"I like her." said The Nerd. "I find her very attractive."

The man just continues to stare at him blankly. Bernie and The Nerd then goes to hit the elevator buttons in frustration as they heard the CIA assassins coming by. At the same time Savoy's men are in the building looking for them and they notice their crashed bike. Just then the two assassins show up at the elevator. Mandi appears behind them.

"Hello." said Mandi

Mandi starts attacking them, manages to knock one out. The Nerd goes to help her as the other one starts to beat her up. The other assassin gets back on his feet and grabs Bernie and The knocks out the other assassin. As the assassin grabs Bernie and The Nerd to lead him out of the elevator, Mandi uses the fire extinguisher in his face, the assassin grabs Mandi and throws her aside. The man in the elevator suddenly steps out and knocks out the assassin.

"Wow." said Bernie

The man in the elevator helps Mandi to stand.

"Wow!" said The Nerd. "How did you . . .?"

"Police training, prior to my MBA."

"I love you." said The Nerd

The Nerd leans in to kiss her but Mandi stops him.

"Get to the roof." said Mandi

"Alright, okay."

* * *

Bernie and The Nerd gets to the buildings roof, hides the bag containing the Seed, sits and drinks some juice while they wait.

* * *

Galvatron instructs the prototypes as they search the city.

"Find my Seed." said Galvatron. "It's here!"

Christian, Shana, and Savoy drive up to where the prototypes are.

"Those prototypes are after that bomb." said Shana

* * *

Bernie and The Nerd, who is sat drinking some juice on the roof, notices the spaceship the Autobots stole, heading their way.

* * *

Savoy, Christian, and Shana also notice the ship.

"Who the hell's aboard that?" said Savoy

"Impossible." said Christian

At the same time, Galvatron notices the ship.

"Brothers, it's the Autobots! Shoot them down!"

* * *

As the spaceship gets closer to the rooftop, the doors from the ship opens.

"Yo, Bernie!" Manny shouted

"Hey, Nerd!" Hound shouted

"Hey, it's us! Hey!" The Nerd shouted

"Bring it over now!" said Mr. Peabody. "Let's go! Hurry up, run! Hurry! Come on!"

Bernie and The Nerd makes their way to the ship. Bernie tries to gives the bag containing the Seed to Mr. Peabody and Manny.

One of the prototypes finds them and shoots at the spaceship. Hound, Bumblebee, and the rest, except for Optimus, Drift, and Crosshairs fall out of the ship and join Bernie and The Nerd. The ship it takes off crash landing in a jungle.

As they were all walking around the rooftops, Mr. Peabody, Manny, Ezra, Caleb, and Toby looks down at the prototypes surrounding the building.

"I thought you said you had one prototype get infected." said Manny

"Now he's got operational control of my other fifty." said Bernie

"Shit. Come on." said Manny

The prototypes start climbing the building.

"I may have started the apocalypse" said Bernie. "But you all brought Alison. And that's, you know, a terrible idea"

"Oh, I'm about one second away from knocking you out, taking the bomb, and just leaving you and The Nerd here."

"Please, do me a favor." said The Nerd

The prototypes began shooting at them from the opposite building. As they prototypes continue to shoot at them, Hound jumps to the opposite building and lands backwards, getting stuck on the side of the building. Bumblebee then jumps across the building.

Everyone was going inside the frieight elevator. As they get into the elevator, Savoy shows up and starts shooting at them.

"Get down, get down!" said Emily. "Close the door! Close the door!"

Bernie frantically presses the button to close the elevator door. But it's not elevator.

"There's too much weight." said Mr. Peabody

"Everyone, get back down to Bumblebee!" said Manny as he and Mr. Peabody ran out of the elevator.

Savoy tries to shoot Mr. Peabody and Manny as they leave the elevator.

"Hey!" Manny yelled. "You want us!"

Mr. Peabody and Manny moves away from the elevator and Savoy starts shooting at him. Savoy calls Christian ans Shana on his walkie-talkie.

"Center elevator. Center elevator."

* * *

Christian and Shana goes over to the elevator, waits with their gun pointed but as the doors open it's just a woman standing the elevator.

* * *

Everyone got out of the elevator and they were on a mid floor in the building and are running down the corridor.

"Alien bomb!" Bernie shouted. "Alien bomb, coming through! Clear the way! Coming through, ladies! Excuse me! Excuse me, ladies! Excuse me!

The three women completely ignore them and carry on walking slowly.

"Oh, my God!" said The Nerd. How do you say, 'Get the fuck out of the way' in Chinese?" **(A/N: Huòdé tā mā de shǎn kāi. That's how you say it in Chinese)**

* * *

Back on the rooftop, Savoy chases after Mr. Peabody and Manny, who falls off the side but manages to hold on to a vent,

"That's a long way down." said Savoy

Savoy smashes the vent above Mr. Peabody and Manny with his foot.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

The vent hits Mr. Peabody and Manny, making him fall off again but he manages to hold on to the nearby balcony.

At the same time, everyone meets up with Hound and Bumblebee and they wait for Mr. Peabody and Manny.

Mr. Peabody and Manny tries to go down the building by jumping across each balcony but nearly falls down of the edge.

"I'm coming for you both!" said Savoy

Savoy reaches the two and jumps across to them smashing them through an apartment window and Savoy was beating them up. But Mr. Peabody and Manny fought back at him.

"You boy should've never should have hidden that truck." said Savoy

"You should have never came after Ali and her friends" said Manny

"Tough luck, Yeager." said Savoy. "We all have secrets."

"Yeah, but I'm gonna live to keep mine."

Savoy pulls out his knife. At the same time, Mr. Peabody throws the football on the nearby shelf at Savoy's face and pushes him out the window, falling to his death.

* * *

Lockdown contacts Christian.

_"Where is my escaped bounty?"_

"Autobots and DiLaurentis at this location. Prime is close. Do whatever you have to do."

_"I intend to."_

* * *

Down in the streets, Bernie and The Nerd notices Mandi.

Mr. Peabody and Manny catches up with the others

"We got a real dilemma here. Okay?" said The Nerd to Mr. Peabody and Manny. "Me and Bernie created incredible robots, just like the ones in video games. It's all designed to kick that fat Transformer's ass. So, really, this is a no-win situation. It's over."

Hound drops his huge cigarette onto The Nerd.

"That was mean." Hound said

"Hey!" The Nerd shouted at Hound. "I'm sorry if you can't handle the cold-hearted truth!"

* * *

Hound contacts Optimus who is with Drift and Crosshairs in a jungle after their ship crashed.

_"Optimus, what are my orders with these humans? Can I squish the gaming nerd?"_

"They're in trouble." said Optimus

"No, this isn't our fight!" said Crosshairs. "I'm done being an underdog. Underdogs suck! I say they get what they deserve. What's the play, Prime?"

"It's time for reinforcements."

Optimus walks into the spaceship.

"Recognize one of your Knights."

Optimus releases a sword and frees the Dinobots from their cells and shackles.

* * *

Back in the streets of Hong Kong, the citizens of Hong Kong are panicking and running around. As the Hound and Bumblebee were driving by, the prototypes began shooting at the Autobots. Everyone took cover somewhere on a block.

"Come on." said Hound. "Get over here! Stay behind me! I'm covering you! If I stop covering you, it means I'm dead. But that ain't gonna happen."

Hound starts shooting at the prototypes. The others start following behind Mr. Peabody and Manny. They all enter into a shop as Spencer and Aria were hiding the Seed.

"Oh, this is the perfect place to hide." said Bernie. "A big glass box! Nobody will ever find us here! That's . . .!"

Bernie throws the stuff off the nearby table in anger.

* * *

Back with the Autobots, Crosshairs and Drift notices the Dinobots.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Crosshairs

"Legendary warriors" said Optimus to the Dinobots. "The powers that created us now want us all extinguished. We must join forces, or else forever be their slaves. So today you stand with us, or you stand against me."

The Dinobots start attacking Optimus as Crosshairs and Drift backed up and they were standing at a distance and watch Optimus try to tame the Dinobots. As Optimus was taming the Dinobots, one of the Dinobots transforms into a T-Rex named Grimlock and breaths out fire.

Grimlock goes to attack Optimus again but Optimus takes him down.

"You defend my family, or die." said Optimus to Grimlock. "Autobots, we're going to prove who we are and why we're here!"

"Ah, you just want to die for the guy." said Crosshairs. "That's leadership, or brainwashing, or something."

"No." said Drift. "That's who Optimus Prime really is"

The other Dinobots transform into prehistoric animals.

"Autobots, we charge together!" said Optimus. "Now, roll out!"

* * *

Hound and Bumblebee continue to battle it out with the prorotypes.

"We're getting boxed in!" said Hound. "We're getting flanked everywhere! Help me out here! Kill anything that moves! Come on, boys, shoot!"

From their hiding place inside the shop, Mr. Peabody and Manny starts shooting. A missile hits inside the shop and explodes, Bernie and Hanna hides under a table.

"I can't believe I'm putting my life in your hands!" said Bernie

"Here, be my guest." said Manny. "Take the gun. Go ahead, take it. Come on, you can lead."

"No, I don't want the gun." said Bernie

"Then stay under there and shut up!"

"Alright."said Bernie. "You're good with the gun, so you keep it."

As Hound, Mr. Peabody and Manny were shooting at the prototypes, Hound gets thrown down from an explosion blast. Hound starts shooting again and he stomps on one of the prototypes head with his foot.

Suddenly, a massive grenade is thrown into the shop Mr. Peabody, Manny and the others are hiding in.

"Pull the pin!" said Hound. "I'm dying out here!"

Hanna picks it up and Roan comes over to pull the pin. Roan pulls the pin.

"It's live!" said Hanna. "It's live, it's live. Take it!"

"What do you want me to do with it?"

"Just throw it!"

Roan passes the grenade to Hound, he throws it across at some of the prototypes and it explodes.

At the same time, Optimus, Crosshairs, and Drift rides in to the city with the Dinobots. They reach the prototypes and start batteling out with them. Galvatron shows up and tries to kill the Dinbots and the Autobots.

Hound fell down onto the ground and everyone was running out of the store.

"Get up, Hound!" said Manny

"I can't go on."

"But you gotta keep fighting!"

"Tank's empty, bro."

"There's more of 'em coming. If you don't get up and fight, we're gonna die, vamos!"

Just then, Optimus and the Dinobots arrive on the scene. They begin attacking and killing the prototypes. Bumblebee then jumps onto one of the Dinobots flying above him and starts fighting with Stinger. After Bumblebee and Stinger were falling off a glass building, the Dinobot started to chew Stinger to death.

_"I hate cheap knockoffs."_

* * *

Optimus arrives next to the others.

"Awesome job!" said Bernie

"You." said Optimus, pointing his sword at Bernie

"Who?"

"You." said Ezra as he pulls Bernie forward.

"Step forward." said Optimus. "Your science will be responsible for humanity's extinction."

"Alright, I know that you're sensitive to this whole bioethical dilemma . . ."

"Maybe all he wants to hear you say is that some things should never be created" said Caleb

Grimlock roars in Bernie's face.

"We'll lead you out of the city." said Optimus. "Get that Seed safely to the hills."

"Use this van" said drift

"He almost ate me!" said Bernie

Toby turns on the abandoned van as Mr. Peabody, Manny, and Toby get in the front and the others get into the back. Toby then drives off and the Dinobots followed them. As they are driving off, the Seed suddenly gets activated.

"What did you do?" said Mr. Peabody

"I didn't . . . I didn't do anything, but it's an issue." said Bernie

"Did you press a button?" said Emliy

"Is it gonna blow up?" said Sherman

"I don't know."

"The Seed is beeping now, so you must have hit something." said Aria

"Is it gonna blow up?" said Mandi

"I don't know!"

"The Seed starts beeping, that might signal a problem, you think?" said Manny

"I'm just saying that it's a . . . it's a steady blinking light, which could be a timer of some kind. Unless it's signaling location."

"To who?" said Mr. Peabody

"To 'A'" said Alison

* * *

Lockdown's spaceship appears in Hong Kong as police officers look to the sky and Lockdown was controlling the ship.

"Optimus Prime, come to me."

Lockdown then uses a magnet to suck up cars, boats, and anything that is made of metal.

* * *

In Beijing, China, at the Defense Ministery Office, the Defense Minister and a group of people were hearing about the alien attack in Hong Kong

"Guófáng bùzhǎng, yǒu yīgè zài xiānggǎng de wéijī!"

"Zhōngyāng zhèngfǔ jiāng bǎozhàng xiānggǎng bùxī yīqiè dàijià. Wǒmen zài lùshàng zhàndòujī." said the Defense Minister

* * *

Back in Hong Kong, they drive towards the bridge. Mr. Peabody, Manny, Sherman, Roan, Paige, and Brigitte notice Lockdown's ship causing devestation in the city as it continues to suck everything up and then drop them back down. Toby then drives backwards, away from the massive metal objects dropping down on them. Toby tries to avoid getting crushed under falling cars and debris. He then drives backwards to the pedestrians on the road.

"Come on, move! Out of my way!" said Toby

"Get out of the way!" said Sherman

"Just hit 'em! Just hit'em!" said Roan

Toby continues to drive them backwards to avoid being sucked up by Lockdown's ship.

"It's a big magnet!" said The Nerd

"Lockdown's using it to suck up metal and drop it" said Manny

Toby then drives into the public streets as the metal objects were falling down. Suddenly, a massive boat is about to be dropped down near them.

Toby drives them into a building, suddenly everything that's magnetic starts to float up.

"Oh, no." said Spencer. "No, the magnet. Get out, get out! Come on! Come here! Get out!"

As the car starts to float up, they all start to get out. Bernie was still holding onto the Seed and Mr. Peabody and Manny held onto the Seed and tried to pull him down. Toby was still in the van, that was beginning to float up to the magnet. The van continues to float up with Mr. Peabody and Manny trying to pull Bernie and the Seed out, and Mandi and Paige has grabbed onto Manny's leg to help pull them down. Finally, Toby pulls off the seat belt and drops out of the car and Bernie then falls to the ground along with the others. Everything metal began falling down and the van suddenly crashes down and they all quickly move out of the way.

"Toby!" Spencer called out. "Toby!"

"I'm good!" said Toby. "I'm good. I'm good."

* * *

They all run back towards the bridge.

"Bumblebee!" Paige called out

Bumblebee is riding on one of the Dinobots. The Nerd turns to Mandi.

"Go find someplace safe." said The Nerd

"I'm proud of you." said Mandi before she ran off.

Lockdown's army start shooting at the Autobots. Just then, everyone runs over to them

"Autobots, get this bomb over the bridge and out of the city!" said Optimus

Lockdown's ship appears above them and everyone started running. Optimus and the Dinobots suddenly start to get sucked up towards Lockdown's ship before being dropped down again. They run towards the other Autobots, Bernie and The Nerd grabs the Seed. Optimus runs towrds where Lockdown's ship is hovering.

"Look, Optimus is out there all alone." said Mr. Peabody to Ezra, Toby, and Caleb.

"What?" said Brigitte. "You guys can't help him."

"We have to, Brig." said Manny. "He came back for us."

"Guys, don't leave, please." said Roan

"Look" said Mr. Peabody. "We'll find you all, we'll get there, okay?"

"You all gotta stay with each other" said Manny

"Get in the car, now." said Mr. Peabody

Mr. Peabody and Manny runs off to help Optimus as everyone rides off in Bumblebee.

* * *

Lockdown descends down form his ship and begins to fight with Optimus.

"Prime!" Lockdown yelled

* * *

On the bridge, the Autobots and Dinobots and helping Bernie and The Nerd to get rid of the bomb.

* * *

Mr. Peabody and Manny goes to help Optimus. Christian and Shana finds the and starts shooting at them.

"Couldn't have picked a better place to end this war" said Shana

"Shana?" said Manny

"Thought I tried to lock your friends at the lodge." said Shana. "But I guess Alison was late."

"Shana, is this about Alison?" said Manny. "You're just like Mona. Expect Lockdown is 'A'"

"I'm not like Mona" said Shana. "This isn't a game"

"Then, what is it?" said Mr. Peabody

"Human Extinction and Justice"

"To whom I may ask?" said Mr. Peabody

Just for a moment, Manny realized who Shana was talking about.

"Jenna" said Manny. "No, that's impossible. Jenna doesn't love you, Shana. She's playing you. That's what she does"

"No, that's what your friend, Alison, does"

As Optimus is fighting with Lockdown, he notices Christian and Shana holding Mr. Peabody and Manny at gun point.

"So in conclusion, there are no good aliens! Or bad aliens, boys." said Christian It's just us and them, and you chose them."

"And once I'm done with Alison and Optimus" said Shana. "Jenna can finally get back on her life"

As Christian is about to shoot Mr. Peabody and Manny, Optimus appears and kills them, Mr. Peabody and Manny looks at Christian and Shana's body.

"Anytime, Bitch" said Mr. Peabody and Manny, in unison.

Lockdown continues to fight Optimus and impales him with his own sword.

"You saved the human and dog instead of saving yourself?" said Lockdown. "You bring shame upon us all."

Mr. Peabody and Manny suddenly starts shooting at Lockdown, then they sees Bumblebee arrive with Aria, Hanna, Emily, Spencer, and Alison.

"They never listens." said Manny

"Well, what are we gonna do about it?" said Mr. Peabody to Manny. "They're teenagers and they never listen"

Bumblebee then transforms into robot mode and goes to fight Lockdown. At the same time, Mr. Peabody and Manny continues to shoot at Lockdown. Spencer and Alison gets into an abandoned tow truck. Mr. Peabody and Manny continued to shoot at Lockdown.

"Peabody, Manny, get out of here!" Optimus called out. "This is my fight!"

"It's my fight" said Lockdown. "And you're all gonna die!"

Mr. Peabody, Manny, and Bumblebee distract Lockdown while the girls try to help get the sword out of Optimus by using the tow truck. Spencer drives off in the tow truck. As Mr. Peabody and Manny fights with Lockdown, Aria grabs the end of the tow truck's cable and rushes over to Optimus. Aria manages to attach the cable to the sword in Optimus and yells out to Spencer.

"Drive!"

Spencer starts to drive as Lockdown was looking at Mr. Peabody and Manny.

"You both see my face, your lives are done!" said Lockdown as he was pointing his weapon close to them.

As Spencer was driving forward at a maxmium speed, the sword is taken out of Optimus, he then grabs his sword and uses it to split Lockdown in half, killing him.

"Honor to the end." said Optimus

"Guys" said Emily, walking over to Shana's body. "Look"

Aria, Hanna, Alison, and Spencer sees Shana's body and she was wearing her black hoodie.

"Shana was 'A'" said Alison

"Was now" said Spencer

Lockdown's army spotted Optimus and began to shoot.

"Hurry!" said Optimus as Mr. Peabody, Manny, and the five girls ran to Optimus. "Quickly! I'm setting off Lockdown's grenade! Hold tight!"

Optimus grabs them and flies off just as the grenade goes off.

Across the city, Galvatron watches as Optimus escape as his last words were, "We shall meet again, Prime, for I am reborn."

* * *

Optimus lands in the middle of the city dropping off them. The others showed up and Sherman and Roan embraces their father. In fact, everyone got in a group hug.

"Brave warriors" said Optimus to the Dinobots. "You are free!"

The Dinobots leave and The Nerd notices Mandi coming towards him.

"Did you miss me?" said The Nerd

"No" said Mandi

"This Seed belongs to our creators, whoever they are." said Optimus There remains a price on my head. I endanger you all if I stay. I shall take it where it can never be found."

"Will we ever see you again?" Manny asked

"Manny Yeager, I do not know." Optimus replied. "But whenever you all look to the stars, think of one of them as my soul. Defend this family, Autobots, as they have you. Defend all they can be."

Optimus then files off, into outer space with the Seed in his hand.

_**(Optimus' POV)**_

There are mysteries to the universe we were never meant to solve. But who we are and why we are here are not among them. Those answers we carry inside.

I am Optimus Prime and this message is to my creators:

Leave planet Earth alone.

Cause I'm coming for you.


	15. Epilogue

Everyone was back in New York and they were in Manny's place. Roan was at the backyard, playing on his 3DS. Sherman ran in the backyard and rushed towards Roan. Sherman stopped and he took a few minutes to catch his breath.

"What's wrong, dude?" Roan asked. "You ran out of mouth?"

"Mr. Peabody wanted me to give you this" said Sherman, giving Roan a piece of paper.

Roan takes it and it's another letter from Flight Academy. Only this time, Roan finally got accepted into Flight Academy.

"Oh, my God!" said Roan, in excitement. "I can't believe it! I can kiss you!"

Just for a moment of silence, Roan just realized what he just said.

"Okay, that was really gay" said Roan

"Yeah, it was" said Sherman

Just then, Mr. Peabody burst out in the backyard and finds Sherman and Roan.

"Boys!" Mr. Peabody called out. "Come inside!"

Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Roan rushed inside the house and into the living room. Manny, Brigitte, Ezra, Paige, Aria, Hanna, Emily, Spencer, Alison, Toby, and Caleb were in the living room as well.

"You, guys" said Emily. "It's starting"

Everyone was watching the news about Alison's disappearance.

_"We take you now to the Rosewood Police Cheif"_

On the news, the Rosewood Police Cheif was standing in front of the podium and started to speak.

_"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen. I call this press conference because we recived confrimation tonight. That the name of the victim that was buried alive on the DiLaurentis property was Bethany Young. She was a seventeen-year-old patient at the Radley Institution and was believed to have run away from the hospital on the night that Alison DiLaurentis was kipnapped and the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime, was found by the government. The victim's parent's have been notified and the family's requested at this time that you respect their privacy and allow them to grive over the loss of their loved one. There'll be no commets and no questions as . . ."_

Just then, a huge explosion broke all of the windows. Everyone ducks for cover as the glass was flying across the room.

"What the hell was that?!" said Caleb

Everyone on the street walked outside and the street was covered with fire. As they walking down the street slowly, everyone spotted Bumblebee in robot mode and looks injured.

"Bee!" Manny yelled as he and the others ran towards the injured alien.

"Oh, my God" said Toby

"Bee, what happened?" said Aria

"Ka-Boom!" said Bumblebee, through his radio.

Just then, eveyone phones started beeping and ringing. They took out their phones and they all recived the same text message.

_Did you miss me, Bitches? -A_

"No" said Roan. "That's impossible"

"Shana and Lockdown are dead" said Emily

"Guys, come on, you gotta help me!" said Manny

Everyone were helping Bumblebee. But they weren't sat from "A".


End file.
